La Sombra Del Corazón
by H. Venus
Summary: Capítulo VIII: Chrno x fin aclara sus sentimientos... ¿Qué hará? ¿Y por quién será? Y luego... ¿Permanecerán juntos?
1. Deseo

**Si están leyendo esto supongo k s pk van a leer mi fik…. Espero ke les guste pk le puse empeñó y no seré muy buena en esto de escribir… pero hago el intento ;)me gustaria mucho ke me dejaran un review x xikitititititititito ke sea ;) sip?**

**Los dejo kn "La sombra del Corazón" esperando que sea de su agrado!**

**Xaito!**

**Helena**

**Una kosita mas… Chrno Crusade no me pertenece… esta maravillosa serie es de Daisuke Moriyama!**

La Sombra del Corazón

Deseo…

Capítulo I

Llevaba días con ese recurrente sueño… ¿Qué podía significar? Por más que le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza no descubría el porque… Contempló el cielo recostado en su acostumbrada banca fuera del taller del viejo Hamilton estirando sus brazos hasta sentir el borde de su "cama". Había bastante movimiento en el convento ya que se acercaba la representación teatral que se hacía cada año en beneficio de los niños huérfanos; a lo lejos pudo ver a su contratista peleando con Satella sobre como serían los vestuarios, como siempre Satella lucía calmada y discutía con elegancia mientras Rosette estaba a punto de poner cara de mono en colapso nervioso.

- ¡No pueden tener escote! – gritó Rosette eufórica - ¡Somos monjas!

- Ah… si… pero eso le daría mas emoción a la obra…

- ¡No no y no! – finalizó dándose la media vuelta.

Chrno la miró un momento, justo cuando se daba la media vuelta moviendo su cabello rubio que lucía en todo su esplendor sin nada que lo cubriera y mojado por su baño matutino, inconcientemente se ruborizó y la siguió con la mirada hasta que entro al pequeño teatro con el que contaban.

Rosette se encargaba de la escenografía, por lo que se pasaba todo el día pintando o armando cosas que pudieran servir. Hacía una semana que Chrno apenas dirigía palabra con ella… pero la entendía, porque ella había crecido en un orfanato… Se conformaba con mirarla de aquí para allá, si ella era feliz entonces él también, no podía evitarlo, su sonrisa lo alegraba. Sin pensarlo mucho corrió hacia el teatro, una construcción con acabados antiguos que le recordaba mucho al orfanato donde vivió su querida Rosette, en el interior la gente se movía hacia todos lados, al fondo estaba la niña sentada en una banca medio dormida; Chrno se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Chrno? – dijo Rosette abrazándolo fuertemente - ¡Te he extrañado!

- Eh… yo también… - murmuró con el rostro completamente rojo sintiendo las miradas de varios curiosos.

- ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo?

- ¿No te estorbo?

- Claro que no, tonto – le dio un ligero golpecito en la cabeza y se separó de él sonriendo.

- ¿Tu estás viendo toda la escenografía? – preguntó asombrado mirando la enorme pintura de un pastoral sobre el escenario.

- ¡Sip! Y de algo del vestuario… - murmuró recordando su "plática" con Satella – Estoy agotada… pero la presentación es en 2 días… - suspiró - ¡Ya no aguanto!

- Hm… ¿Puedes escaparte un momento?

- ¿Eh? Si… supongo…

El demonio la tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo del teatro, al fondo de los terrenos del convento había un árbol muy grande el cual siempre estaba desierto y donde acudían cuando querían escaparse un poco del mundo. Rosette se sentó y dejo que Chrno se recostará en su regazo.

- ¿Quién podría imaginarse que un niño tan lindo como tú es un demonio? – dijo con ironía jugando con los cabellos de Chrno.

Rosette lo miraba de manera distinta, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, recordando algo extraño que le había pasado hacía unos cuantos días…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Una gran nube de polvo envolvía a ambos chicos, Rosette con el arma en alto atenta a cualquier movimiento del enemigo mientras Chrno cuidaba de su espalda.

- Lo voy a matar – murmuró Rosette furiosa preparando una Gospel – Como se atreve a nombrar a Joshua…

De entre las sombras salió una enorme criatura parecida a una esfinge que la tiró contra la pared provocando que soltara el arma, fue todo tan rápido, sólo podía ver el rostro burlón del animal y sentir su pesado cuerpo aprisionándola.

- ¡CHRNO! – gritó desesperada liberando el sello.

El demonio acudió de inmediato a su llamado y la liberó de las garras del animal refugiándola en sus brazos.

- ¡Mi arma! – gritó Rosette palpando el suelo desesperadamente.

Justo en eso el ser abrió la boca provocando un rugido ensordecedor liberando una enorme bola de fuego, Chrno la protegió envolviéndose con sus alas, aunque Rosette gritó del susto al sentir algo extraño a su alrededor, eran muy contadas las veces en las que se había refugiado en las alas de Chrno.

- ¡La encontré! – dijo haciendo un movimiento rápido para dispararle, pero el demonio evadió la bala con enorme facilidad – Ya no tengo más…

- ¿Cómo de que no tienes más!

- Jeje… se me olvidaron… sorry… u.u

Chrno se lanzó contra el demonio, era todo muy rápido, muy sangriento en opinión de la chica que permanecía sentada mirándolos boquiabierta, Chrno era en realidad muy fuerte, era en momentos así en los que se preguntaba que tan fuerte pudo haber sido… Un grito la hizo volver a la realidad, era el grito de una mujer agonizando, Rosette corrió pero la detuvo Chrno tomándola por el brazo… en el suelo estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello negro sangrando de la cabeza, lejos de ella estaba tirado su cuerno… la chica se asustó al ver como el demonio se retorcía y trataba de llegar hasta su cuerno ¿Por todo eso había pasado Chrno?

- Magdalena… - dijo la mujer extendiendo su mano hacia arriba.

Chrno se asustó ante esa reacción¡Ahí no había nadie! O al menos nadie que él pudiera ver…

- Mag… - su mano cayó y murió en silencio.

Rosette estaba aterrada, prefería matarlos con la Gospel, era menos doloroso. De repente sintió como Chrno la abrazaba fuertemente, Rosette le respondió de la misma manera, se sentía triste… había imaginado a Chrno en lugar de esa mujer…

- Rosette…

- Dime…

- Gracias…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo lo que haces por mi.

Rosette sonrió sin que él lo pudiera ver, levantó la mirada para toparse con los ojos color ámbar que le encantaban… miró las perfección de las facciones del demonio, al final de cuentas la mayoría de los demonios eran hermosos…

- Podría ser modelo – pensó la chica sonriendo.

- ¿Tienes fiebre? – preguntó el demonio tocando con delicadeza la frente de su contratista.

- ¿Eh¿Por qué dices?

- Estás completamente roja.

Rosette se alarmó, era verdad y además de todo se sentía nerviosa de estar tan cerca de Chrno, ya que como demonio era imposible de ver y no sonrojarse.

- ¡Es que hay mucho calor! – se excusó la chica alejándose del demonio.

- ¿Segura?

- Sip…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó el demonio.

- Uh… en nada – mintió sonrojada recordando sus ojos ámbar.

- Te ves cansada…

- ¿Tu crees?

- Si… tienes ojeras… ¿No has estado durmiendo bien?

- Pareces adivino… me pasé toda la noche terminando la dichosa manta… claro que me ayudo Azmaria pero es demasiado sólo para dos personas… - cerró los ojos dejando caer su cabeza en el tronco del árbol – Todavía tengo que terminar otra que ya está a la mitad… y ver si nos han mandado la mesa y el sofá que pedí…

- ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?

- ¡Claro que sí! Con que te quedes a acompañarme es suficiente…

- ¡Rosette¡Rosette! – gritaba Claire a lo lejos llamándola por medio de señas.

- Que poco nos duro el descanso – dijo Chrno levantándose.

- Vamos, Chrno…

Ambos chicos fueron con Claire y pasaron el resto del día con los preparativos de la presentación. Incluso le dieron un papel secundario a Chrno, quien no muy gustoso aceptó sólo por el beso que le dio su contratista en la mejilla.

Los días pasaron a toda velocidad, casi ni habían dormido el día de la presentación pero la adrenalina los mantenía despiertos. Chrno temblaba de los nervios… si era un demonio y todo eso pero sufría de pánico escénico.

- Vas a poder – le dijo Rosette ocultos tras unos trajes.

- ¿Qué tal si me caigo?

- Yo voy a estar ahí para ayudarte – dijo sonrojada al tener el rostro del niño tan cerca.

Chrno estaba igual, nadie los veía, todos estaban viendo la obra solo ellos permanecían en los vestuarios, Rosette jugaba con el cabello del demonio acercándolo un poco más hasta sentir su aliento.

- Me da miedo – confesó el chico asustado.

- Voy a estar contigo… - murmuró abrazándolo con ternura – Tú puedes, Chrno… creo en ti… - sintió como su cara se ponía completamente roja – Te quiero…

- Yo igual… - respondió nervioso.

- ¡Chrno¡Chrno!

Ambos salieron de su escondite ante la mirada pícara de Satella, puesto que estaban completamente sonrojados y lucían nerviosos.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo¡Bueno, no importa¡Muévete, Chrno¡Es tu turno!

- ¿Ya?

- Vamos, Chrno… - Rosette tomó de la mano al niño y lo guió hasta el escenario.

Rosette le besó la frente dándole un poco de tranquilidad, aunque últimamente se mareaba cada vez que sentía cerca los labios de la chica. Salió al escenario tratando de mantener la calma, y lo hizo bien, habló con fluidez y sin equivocarse una sola vez. Mientras ocupaba su lugar en la mesa de utilería pensaba en que siglos antes nunca se hubiera imaginando en una obra benéfica de una Iglesia. Claire ocupaba el personaje principal junto con Azmaria y supuestamente él era la pareja de la pequeña apóstol, empezaba a darse cuenta que su personaje no era tan secundario como quería.

- Chrno – pensó Rosette con mirada soñadora, estaba simplemente encantada con la actuación de su pequeño amigo.

La presentación era un éxito y la gente se encontraba maravillada, Rosette estaba feliz hasta que vio el vestuario de 3 chicas con un escote… bastante grande… en ese momento casi atraviesa el escenario para matar a Satella quien reía triunfante.

La obra termino cerca de las 10 p.m. y después tuvieron una pequeña reunión en el mismo teatro, todos felicitaban a Chrno pues siendo un demonio le creían incapaz de poder hacer una obra de teatro. Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que había una noche hermosa…

- Demasiado perfecta – pensó Rosette recargada en el árbol al que habían acudido esa mañana.

No pudo evitar el recordar sus ojos color ámbar, pareciera que era en lo único en lo que podía pensar cuando se encontraba lejos del demonio.

- ¿Estaré enamorada? – la sola idea casi hace que se caiga de espaldas - ¡Imposible! – se decía tratando de calmar su pobre corazón a punto de sufrir un infarto – Es sólo mi mejor amigo… sólo eso… además él sigue enamorado de Magdalena… - se entristeció al recordar ese pequeño detalle - ¿Por qué me pongo triste¡Que tonta soy!

- ¿Por qué estás triste?

Rosette brincó asustada reconociendo de inmediato la voz de Chrno.

- ¿Desde cuando estas oyendo!- preguntó alarmada.

- Acabo de llegar…

- Fiuuuuu – murmuró tranquilizándose.

- ¿No me vas a decir?

- No es nada, Chrno – le dijo acariciando la cabeza del niño – Por cierto, déjame felicitarte por tu actuación ¡Me encantó!

- ¿En serio?

- Sip…

- ¡Mira Rosette! – señaló el cielo mostrándole como empezaba una lluvia de estrellas, a la chica se le iluminó el rostro, hacia años que no veía una…

- ¡Que hermoso! – dijo tomando el reloj con ambas manos – Mis recuerdos mas bellos han sido contigo, Chrno.

Chrno sonrió ante el cumplido, le hubiera gustado decir lo mismo… pero él también compartía recuerdos con otra mujer.

- Oye Chrno…

- Mande

- ¿Puedes dormir hoy conmigo?

- Sino se molesta la hermana Kate…

- No tiene porque enterarse… vamos…

Había fingido que ignoró el hecho de que él no le respondió, bien sabía que en su corazón permanecía otra mujer… Magdalena… su solo nombre le provocaba una enorme oleada de celos…

- ¿Se habrán besado? – pensó mirando caminar al niño.

- ¿Por qué últimamente siempre estás tan pensativa?

- Cosas de mujeres…

- Mm… eso lo decías cuando eras niña y estabas imaginando alguna cochinada…

- ¿Qué¡Claro que no! ¬¬

- ¡Vaya que si! ¬¬

Todo el mundo permanecía en el teatro por lo que nadie los vio entrar al dormitorio de la chica, una habitación cómoda con dos camas iluminada por una tenue luz amarilla producida por una pequeña lámpara de noche.

- Esta Azmaria… se le olvido apagar la lámpara…

El cuarto lucía como el de cualquier chica, la ropa de Azmaria perfectamente acomodada en el armario mientras que la de Rosette estivada en una silla, todo iba bien hasta que vio la ropa interior de la chica… no eran sus acostumbrados calzoncillos largos… sino unas pequeñas pantaletas rosas y varios sostenes del mismo color. Rosette sonrió al ver como el chico se sonrojaba con la mirada fija en las prendas.

- No me digas que te da pena – dijo la chica – Las has visto miles de veces…

- Pero… esos no eran tan grandes – dijo señalando los sostenes.

- No toda la vida iba a tener 12 años, Chrno ¬¬ y ya no las veas – argumentó sentándose en el borde de la cama – Ven a dormir…

Chrno se acercó y dejó que Rosette le quitara la chaqueta negra que llevaba para la obra, junto con la corbata y su cinta que en vez de ser roja era del mismo color que su chaqueta.

- ¿No te incomoda? – preguntó el niño haciendo referencia de la ropa interior de la chica.

- No… ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Eres Chrno… - le dijo sonriendo – Eres como mi hermano y se que nunca harías nada pervertido, al menos no conmigo… no eres el anciano Hamilton… y… ya te dije que no las veas ¬¬

- Jeje u.u'

El niño no entendía esa fase de buen humor de la chica, en otras circunstancias le hubiera intentado sacar los ojos con la lámpara… pero en lugar de eso le estaba diciendo cosas cariñosas. La chica agarró su pijama que estaba sobre la cama y entró al baño a cambiarse, al poco rato salio y sin decir nada se metió bajo las sábanas junto con Chrno. No sabía porque pero se sentía rara de tenerlo tan cerca… como cuando lo acababa de conocer y su inocencia de niña la había hecho enamorarse de él, pero eso pasó o eso creía. Chrno dormía tranquilamente entre los brazos de su contratista, como acostumbraba a hacer desde hacía un par de años.

Soñaba, como hacia ya casi un mes, con esa mujer a la que había amado como nunca a ninguna otra… recordaba cada instante vivido con ella… cada palabra y cada sonrisa… Rosette lo miraba con ternura, era Chrno… un demonio que causo temor en el Pandemonium y que sin embargo lucía completamente indefenso frente a ella. Pudo ver como el niño se sonrojaba mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios… estaba feliz… feliz de verla aunque fuera en sueños…

- Magdalena – murmuró dejando escapar una fina lágrima.

La chica no cambio la manera de verlo aunque sintió como si un témpano de hielo chocará en su mente, por unos instantes, inconcientemente, deseo ser ella… deseo que él dijera su nombre de la misma manera y que la quisiera tanto como a ella…

- Chrno – le murmuró al oído – Te quiero…

El demonio sonrió, aunque ella había creído que tal vez la estaba confundiendo con Magdalena pero, estaba equivocada… en su mente pudo reconocer la voz de su contratista que siempre lo guiaba de sus más oscuras pesadillas, entreabrió los ojos y le respondió con la misma ternura.

- Yo también te quiero, Rosette Christopher…

El mar estaba iluminado por la Luna y las infinitas estrellas… el chico permanecía con la mano en alto con una expresión de dolor y fatiga, sin embargo sonreía.

- Amo Joshua, no debería de usar sus poderes…

- A mi hermana le gustaban las lluvias de estrellas – dijo con su sonrisa enferma, no era un secreto que estaba fuera de quicio y que su mente no soportaba el poder de los cuernos que Aion le había impuesto.

- Pero…

- Shh – le cayó – Sé que ella la vio… lo puedo sentir…

- Joshua…

**Opiniones? Sugerencias? Tomatazos S? dejen su review plz! Ojala haya cumplido kn sus espektativas...**

**Gracias x leerlo Hasta luego!**

**Reviews! **


	2. María Magdalena

**¡Hola nuevamente! Gracias x haber leído mi fik… (MaOkO y los hermanos Darklight) Espero ke el sig. Kapítulo les agrade… pk io eskribo para ustedes! Disfrútenlo **

**La Sombra del Corazón**

María Magdalena

Capítulo II

- La mirada que tenía el día en que hicimos nuestro contrato no la ha vuelto a repetir… - pensó mirándolo barrer – Últimamente anda muy callado, supongo que recordando a Magdalena… ¿Cómo sería? Supongo que muy hermosa y con un bello carácter… la mujer ideal para Chrno… si tan solo…

- ¿Rosette? – la vocesita de Azmaria la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Az! No te había visto…

- ¿Qué ves? – miró en la misma dirección de la chica - ¿A Chrno?

- ¿Qué¡Claro que no! – refutó sonrojada y con mirada asesina - ¿Para qué miraría a Chrno!

- Hum… nunca se sabe… - dijo con mirada pícara.

- ¡Por Dios¡Es un niño!

- Aja… puede que así se vea… pero como demonio…

- ¿No será que te gusta? ¬¬

- AYYYYY CLARO QUE NO – dijo Azmaria nerviosa.

- Como sea – suspiró – Hoy debo ir al orfanato donde vivía…

- ¿Dónde todos son….?

- ¿De piedra? Sip… siempre voy, pero intento ir sola…

- ¿No irás con Chrno?

- No, últimamente recuerda mucho a Magdalena y si vamos se va a deprimir…

- ¿Cómo le harás para evadirlo?

- Diré que voy a comprar verduras o algo así, odia acompañarme a comprar – se dio la media vuelta – Me voy, nos vemos luego…

- ¡Rosette¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el niño a lo lejos.

- ¡De compras! – respondió sin mirarlo – No me tardo…

- ¡Te acompaño! – Chrno dejó la escoba a un lado y corrió junto a Rosette.

Azmaria miró a la rubia, quien no se negó, por el contrario le dio la mano y se fueron caminando hasta el coche.

Rosette tomó la carretera, sorprendiendo a Chrno quien de inmediato reconoció el camino, era el que siempre tomaban cuando iban al orfanato; no dijo nada, sabía que para la chica era difícil y también sabía que iba varias veces sin él a llevarle flores a Magdalena. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que la monja se detuvo en un pequeño sendero.

- ¿Planeabas venir sola?

- Ah… luego hablamos de eso ¿Si?

La monja bajó del vehículo y se dirigió a unas flores blancas que había junto a unos árboles, cortó unas 8 flores y con un listón hizo un pequeño ramo.

- Toma Chrno, creo que a ella le gustará más que se las lleves tú…

En ningún momento lo miró a los ojos, por el contrario lo evadía sin tratar de disimularlo. Chrno se culpó, hacía varios días que su única conversación era algo relacionado con la mujer que amó hace ya tantos años. Emprendieron el camino por un pequeño caminito que había entre los árboles donde al final se veía una especie de construcción gigante.

- Oye Chrno…

- Dime

- Si pudieras pedir un deseo ¿Cuál sería?

- Sería… - meditó un momento – Recuperar mis cuernos para no causarte más dolor a ti ni a Joshua…

- ¿No retrocederías el tiempo? Así podrías evitar que Aion te quitará los cuernos y la muerte de Magdalena…

- Ah… no, no lo haría…

- ¿Por qué¿No sería mejor? Podrías haber vivido tranquilamente con ella…

- Pero de ser así no te hubiera conocido…

Rosette sonrió, pero aún no le dirigía una sola mirada, como de costumbre entraron en lo que de lejos parecía un hangar, no permanecieron mucho tiempo ahí y decidieron partir a la tumba de Magdalena; en realidad no estaba lejos del orfanato pero de pequeños el camino se les hacía eterno.

- Siempre pensé que este camino era bastante peligroso para un par de niños – opinó Chrno mirando una serpiente enrollada en la rama de un árbol.

- Pero nos gustaba ir a verte – recordó – En ese entonces mi única preocupación era que Joshua no se fuera…

- Si recuerdo…

- ¿Crees que somos muy unidos?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Es lo que dicen todos.

- Supongo que si – dijo Chrno sabiendo que su respuesta era correcta, se sentía unido a la chica y no se imaginaba ya una vida sin ella, odiaba imaginar que pasaría cuando el tiempo del reloj se acabara…

- Chrno…

- Hum?

- Cuando muera… - tragó saliva apretando el reloj con su mano derecha - ¿También me llevarás flores?

Chrno la tomó bruscamente por la muñeca obligándola a verlo fijamente a los ojos.

- No planeo vivir más que tú (ooohhh siiiiii capítulo creo que 23 o algo así )

Rosette tenía la mirada cristalina y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una traviesa lágrima. No supo en que momento, pero cuando reaccionó ya se encontraba en un abrazo fuerte de Chrno, uno temeroso y lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Se mantuvieron así un rato, ella escondía su rostro entre los cabellos del demonio y él hacía lo mismo¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Fue uno de esos momentos en que el tiempo pareciera congelarse…

Porque él de verdad temía el día en que ella ya no estaría a su lado, sabía que no podría vivir con el recuerdo de su sonrisa, de su voz… hasta de su olor… aspiró esa fragancia que parecía tener en el cabello y se sonrojó.

- Se nos va a hacer tarde – dijo Rosette separándose con suavidad del chico.

- Jejeje si… vamos…

Continuaron con su camino, hasta que llegaron a una especie de cueva que en realidad conducía a un túnel subterráneo, Rosette se tropezaba demasiado por lo que decidió ir tras Chrno para que la guiara. Sentía tan vívida la sensación de su abrazo, tan cálido… si se hubiera alargado más terminaría tal vez besándolo… por eso prefirió alejarse… aún así se sentía tan extraña agarrando su mano… desde que era pequeña no se sentía de esa manera…

Se toparon frente a la enorme puerta que escondía la tumba de Magdalena, Rosette la abrió con suavidad aspirando un extraño olor a…

- Azufre – dijo Chrno asustado.

- Vaya que huele mal – dijo la chica cubriéndose la nariz – No olía así la última vez… lo juro…

Rosette iba preparada con dos linternas, le dio una a su compañero y ella se quedó con una, al encenderlas lo primero que la luz captó fue la cabeza de un chivo muerto colgado de una pared. Rosette soltó la linterna asustada, fue Chrno el que se adentró en la oscuridad, sintió que pisó ¿Una mano? Bajó la linterna encontrando un cuerpo con tal vez algunos días de putrefacción.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó asustada Rosette recogiendo su linterna, comenzó a enfocar las paredes encontrando varias inscripciones hechas con carbón y sangre en un idioma que ella desconocía.

- Es latín… - Chrno se asustó al ver que no era sólo un cuerpo, sino varios, unos 6 para ser exactos – Rosette ¿Dónde está la tumba de Magdalena?

La chica se sobresaltó al ver que no había nada, solo las flores que ella había dejado hace 2 meses, asustada corrió hacia donde debería de estar la tumba, escuchó un ruido, un murmullo…

- Chrno… ven…

La chica caminó hasta la parte trasera del soporte de la tumba, con miedo pasó la luz y vio los pies de una mujer que trataban de esconderse de la luz, poco a poco fue recorriendo con la luz el cuerpo de la chica hasta enfocar su rostro, una hermosísima mujer rubia de cabello rizado que lo llevaba enredado, con ojos azul cielo que temblaba asustada.

- ¡Chrno¡Hay una mujer aquí!

Chrno corrió junto a Rosette y vio a la mujer, su corazón se detuvo al menos 2 segundos, sintió la sangre helada y una sensación de peso en el cerebro, estaba temblando… no podía ser…

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Rosette arrodillándose junto a ella – No temas, no voy a lastimarte.

- Si – murmuró la chica mirando a Rosette – Rosette Christopher…

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – miró sus brazos de la chica notando varias heridas - ¡Estás lastimada¿Puedes caminar?

- Si… - miró al demonio y sonrió con ternura.

- Ven, deja tu peso en mis hombros…

Rosette la ayudó a ponerse de pie y comenzó a llevarla hasta fuera de ese funesto lugar.

- ¡Muévete Chrno! Corre y abre el coche…

El demonio tardó en comprender la orden, miró a la mujer quien se veía sumamente herida y corrió fuera del túnel. Rosette trataba de ir lo más rápido posible, no tenía idea de que había sucedido en ese lugar, pero si sabía que esa chica estaba muy asustada.

La subió con cuidado en el asiento trasero, lucía muy preocupada. Manejó más rápido que otros días y sin detenerse en los altos, llegó a la Orden de Magdala y la ayudó a bajar. Varias hermanas corrieron para ayudarla y conducirla hasta la enfermería donde los estudios salieron completamente bien. Rosette se ofreció a cuidarla junto con Chrno. Ambos esperaban a que la chica despertara para poder preguntarle que había sucedido en ese lugar.

- Mi ropa huele a azufre y putrefacción – dijo Rosette oliendo sus guantes - ¡Fuchi!

- Ay Rosette…

- ¿Qué! ¬¬

- No, nada…

- ¿Por qué una chica como ella estaría en un lugar así? – preguntó en voz bajita mientras acomodaba los rizos de la chica.

- No lo sé – mintió cabizbajo.

- Cuídala un momento por mi ¿Si? Voy a darme un baño y regreso…

- Pero… - era demasiado tarde, Rosette ya se había marchado.

Permaneció en silencio mirando el rostro de la mujer, mayor fue su sorpresa al ver como los ojos de la chica se abrían y enfocaba esa tierna mirada en él.

- Chrno… - murmuró extendiendo su mano para tomar la del chico.

- ¿Eres tú…?

- Me temo que sí – sonrió con dificultad – No creo que a tu contratista le agrade la idea.

- ¿Cómo es que…? – preguntó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- No lo sé… - respondió – Fue Aion y Shader…

- ¿Ellos de trajeron de vuelta?

- Si… - tosió levemente – Pero no debo de permanecer mucho tiempo con vida…

- ¿Por qué dices eso!

- Chrno… - apretó la mano del demonio – Tienen que matarme ya…

- ¿Qué¿¿Por qué¡Estás viva!

- Pero… yo… - miró la ventana – Estoy consumiendo una vida… así como tú…

- ¿Una vida¿Tienes un contratista?

- No precisamente… eso es para los demonios… sin embargo necesito energía astral para mantenerme con vida…

- Hablaremos con esa persona… hay de muy buen corazón como Rosette… no creo que se niegue…

- No se negaría, lo sé… - dijo regresando su mirada cristalina al chico – Pero ya no puede con una segunda carga…

- ¿Una segunda carga? – tragó saliva temiendo la respuesta - ¿De quién estás hablando…?

- De Rosette Christopher – respondió cabizbaja.

Fue como si el mundo se viniera abajo y la habitación colapsara, su Rosette estaba consumiendo su vida doblemente, eso no estaba bien ¡No podía estarlo!

- Rosette… - comenzó a llorar - ¿Por qué ella¡¿Por qué¡¿Aion lo quiso así¡¡¡¿¿¿FUE ÉL!

- Si… - suspiró – Shader dijo algo de que ese reloj tenía muchos mecanismos que una simple mente humana no comprenderían… solo activo uno de sus tantos secretos…

- Pero… ¡La vida de Rosette¡¿Por qué…!

- La estoy consumiendo constantemente… ya debe de haber avanzado unos cuantos milímetros…

- ¡No! – se negó - ¡No puede ser!

- Por eso debes de matarme, Chrno…

- No puedo… - refugió su rostro en el pecho de la mujer que amó tanto sintiendo como ella lo abrazaba con ternura.

- Si no lo haces ella morirá mucho más joven…

Magdalena tomó las pequeñas manos del demonio y las puso alrededor de su cuello.

- Tienes que hacerlo – le dijo sonriendo – Siempre voy a estar contigo… el que no me puedas ver no significa que te abandone…

- Magdalena…

- Hazlo por mí y por Rosette…

Chrno comenzó a ejercer presión en el delgado cuello de la mujer, mientras Magdalena se aferraba con las uñas a la sábana tratando de no hacer ruido, su vista se estaba nublando y lentamente sentía como se le cerraban los ojos despidiéndose nuevamente de la vida.

- ¡Oye Chrno!

Rosette entró alegremente deteniéndose al ver la escena, su primera reacción fue correr y empujar a Chrno contra la pared.

- ¿Estás bien! – gritó asustada ayudando a Magdalena a sentarse.

Magdalena tosía y se agarraba el cuello tratando de esconder la marca morada de las manos del demonio.

- Rosette… - murmuró el demonio limpiando las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos.

- ¡Fuera de aquí Chrno¡Tenemos MUCHO de que hablar! – gritó la chica furiosa sin voltearlo a ver.

Rosette tomó de la solapa del cuello a Chrno y lo sacó a jalones de la habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

- ¿Qué explicación puedes darme!

- Yo…

- ¡Contéstame¡La querías ahorcar!

- Rosette…

- ¿No piensas decirme¡Tú no eres así¿¿Qué pasa?

- Ella es… - dudó y la miró fijamente a los ojos – Magdalena…

Continuará

**Reviews plz! Me encanta leerlos y m hacen muy felizzzz!**

**Ah… si… si lees esto MaOkO… por fis actualiza TT soy tu fiel seguidora! P**

**Ah… si… en ke iba? REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS no sean malitos TT sip? hasta la prox! o hay me leen x ahí dejando algún review en alguna de las historias de Chrno Crusade jejeje **

**XaooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo!**

**Helena**


	3. Un Arcángel & Dos Demonios

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nuevamente! supongo ke ya muchos iniciaron las klases! ojala tengan un muy buen kurso eskolar! Kiero agradecerles a: Ale, MaOkO (¬¬ Sigo esperando... jiji), Hitzuji y a RenaissanceLady-K (ya lei toditos tus fiks pero no aktualizaste el 15!) Ojala este kap sea de su agrado y me puedan dejar un review pk los adoro! signifikan mucho mucho para mi Ya no les kito mas tiempo y les dejo kn "Un Arcángel & Dos Demonios".**

**Ah si... me kedo algo larguito el kap XD sorry... prometo ke el sig sera mas korto!**

**Kiero un Chrnito T-T apoko ustedes nop? XD**

**La Sombra Del Corazón**

Capítulo III

Un Arcángel & Dos Demonios

Por más que intentaba comprender, no podía, permanecía en esa misma posición, acurrucada rodeando sus piernas flexionadas con sus brazos, bajo su acostumbrado árbol. Acababa de enterarse de la identidad de la chica y lo único que pudo hacer es huir del lugar, huir de Chrno, huir de ella. Enterró su rostro entre sus brazos sintiendo un leve mareo al recordar la escena, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía muy provocada. Aspiró el aroma que desprendía el césped tratando de apaciguar su mente y olvidarse de todo un momento ¿Qué más podía hacer¿Interponerse? No… ¡Debía de estar feliz¡Chrno podía estar con Magdalena! Una lágrima rodó por su pálida mejilla oculta entre sus cabellos rubios, se sentía extremadamente triste, tanto como los primeros días que vivió sin Joshua… pero ahí estaba Chrno para apoyarla… ahora estaba…

- Sola – murmuró con pesar.

Sólo le quedaba refugiarse en los recuerdos de su hermanito, ahora podía estar 100 metida en la búsqueda del chico y evitar que sus sentimientos siempre se interpusieran. Miró a Azmaria corriendo hacia el convento, al parecer el rumor se había esparcido demasiado rápido, pero ¿Cómo es que Magdalena estaba viva¿Aion tuvo algo que ver? Y si tuvo algo que ver… de seguro lo hizo con alguna intención… Suspiró resignada, ya no quería pensar nada al respecto, se incorporó y emprendió su camino hacia el convento. Como había imaginado, ya todo mundo se había enterado de lo ocurrido pues la miraban y comentaban a sus espaldas, subió directo al despacho de la hermana Kate, por suerte ella se encontraba ahí aunque estaba a punto de salir.

- ¿Rosette? – preguntó sorprendida la hermana mirando el rostro melancólico de la chica.

- Disculpe, hermana Kate… sólo quería saber si tiene alguna misión…

- Eh… bueno si… ¿Pero y Chrno¿No está con…?

- ¿Magdalena? – interrumpió – Sip, iré sola tampoco quiero ser mal tercio…

- ¿Chrno lo sabe?

- Claro que sí – mintió sonriendo – Aunque en un principio no quería… lo convencí.

- En ese caso, pretendía darles esta misión precisamente hoy… pero con todo esto…

- ¡Démela!

- Bien… - revolvió unos papeles y sacó una carpeta – Una mansión abandonada… los vecinos han hablado de presencias demoniacas y cosas por el estilo…

Rosette tomó la carpeta y la abrió topándose con la foto de una espeluznante casa vieja.

- Perfecto – comentó sonriente – No creo tardar, nos vemos al ratito…

Salió caminando a toda prisa, justo un piso abajo estaba la habitación donde estaba Magdalena. Corrió por las escaleras notando el amontonamiento de gente que había en el pasillo, con trabajo podía avanzar.

- ¡Rosette! – gritó Chrno a lo lejos mientras corría hacia ella.

Rosette escuchó perfectamente su nombre, pero le ignoró y se escabulló entre la muchedumbre. Corrió hasta que llegó al coche, todo mundo armaba tanto alboroto por Magdalena que le hacía molestarse más. Miró inconscientemente hacía la ventana de la habitación de Magdalena y ahí estaba ella sonriéndole. Rosette la saludó energéticamente sin dejar de sonreír aunque en el fondo podía sentir un profundo rencor. Abordó el vehículo y lo puso en marcha, al menos se sentía tranquila por algo, Chrno y Magdalena no podrían estar solos en mucho rato.

Magdalena permanecía mirando por la ventana, en la misma habitación estaban Ewan y Chrno que hablaban sobre lo visto en la tumba, al parecer la chica no quería hablar mucho al respecto. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar las voces del pasillo, era la hermana Kate quien cerró rápidamente la puerta con seguro.

- ¿Magdalena? – preguntó sorprendida ante la belleza de la chica.

Magdalena la miró y sonrió verdaderamente feliz.

- Usted debe ser la hermana Kate…

- Así es…

- Encantada de conocerle…

- Igualmente… - la hermana Kate acomodó sus anteojos y tomó asiento junto a Ewan - ¿Qué saben hasta ahora?

- Fue Rosette quien la encontró – dijo Chrno sintiendo un ligero punzón en el corazón.

- Vaya – murmuró Ewan – Sólo sabemos que fue obra de Aion y que sacrificaron varias vidas para ello…

- Que crueles… - musitó la hermana Kate con la mirada pensativa.

- ¿A dónde iba la hermana Rosette? – preguntó repentinamente Magdalena volteándose bruscamente.

- ¿No les dijo? – dijo la hermana Kate sorprendida.

- ¿Decirnos qué? – murmuró Chrno a punto de caer en un colapso.

- ¡Sabía que no me estaba diciendo toda la verdad! – exclamó furiosa la hermana incorporándose rápidamente.

- ¿A dónde fue! – gritó Chrno desesperado.

- A una misión… pero no es nada difícil…

Chrno se disponía a salir corriendo cuando fue detenido por la mano de Remington.

- Déjala sola un rato… Rosette no es débil… ella va a poder…

Chrno regresó a su asiento, su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente estaba con su contratista, verdaderamente se sentía unido a ella… casi podía sentir sus emociones aunque ella se encontrara lejos.

Rosette se encontraba ya en el interior de la casa, completamente armada con varias Golpels, aunque todo permanecía en silencio. Recorrió las habitaciones sin encontrar nada, aunque en realidad se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que el mismo Aion se le pudo haber cruzado en frente y ella ni en cuenta. Se sentó en el único sillón que ocupaba un lugar en la sala, la casa en verdad daba miedo pero aún así emanaba un tipo de tranquilidad, como para quedarse ahí a meditar un rato…

Una risa infantil la hizo brincar con los nervios crispados, frente a ella, en la escalera vio a un niño rubio corriendo.

- ¡Joshua! – gritó asustada y casi congelada.

El niño la miró con una muestra de aire inocente y le sonrió.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Joshua… soy yo… Rosette, tu hermana… ¿Me recuerdas?

- ¿Hermana?

El niño se dio la vuelta y continuo corriendo, Rosette salió de su estado de shock y lo siguió por las escaleras hasta que frente a sus ojos desapareció la criatura.

- Mis emociones me están traicionando – murmuró recargándose en el barandal.

Una mano helada acarició su brazo y la abrazó por un costado, Rosette gritó y se separó quedando completamente del otro lado de la escalera.

- ¿No querías verme? – frente a sus ojos estaba un chico rubio…

- Joshua… - murmuró cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos - ¿Eres tú¿Joshua!

Y sin pensarlo más corrió a abrazarlo y lloró en su pecho, el chico la abrazó pero no comentó nada, simplemente se quedó abrazándola un momento sin interrumpir su lamento.

- Joshua – susurró entre lamentos – Te he buscado por tanto tiempo… Joshua…

- ¡Rosette! – la voz de Chrno la hizo separarse bruscamente de su hermano.

Chrno estaba en su completo esplendor como demonio al principio de las escaleras, mirando atónito la escena.

- ¡Chrno¡Es Joshua! – gritó feliz la chica tomando de la mano a Joshua.

Ambos hermanos bajaron por las escaleras hasta estar frente a Chrno, repentinamente Rosette se sintió aprisionada por un brazo y pudo ver una navaja justo frente a ella.

- ¡Joshua! – gritó Chrno.

- Creo que aún no conoces bien a tu hermanito, Rosette Christopher… - la voz de una mujer murmuraba a su oído, en el reflejo de la navaja pudo ver a una chica de cabellos lacios y muy negros con los ojos color ámbar y la piel mas blanca que la nieve, una persona pálida podía parecer morena junto a ella.

- No eres Joshua – dijo con dificultad sintiendo como la punta de la navaja hacía un ligero corte en su cuello.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – Chrno golpeó fuertemente a la chica y tomó a Rosette en brazos y corrió con ella hasta lo que parecía ser el sótano.

En la parte superior se podían oír los pasos de unos zapatos altos pisando fuertemente, Chrno mantenía a Rosette en sus brazos como protegiéndola de todos y de todo.

- ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? – preguntó Rosette sonrojada sintiendo la piel de Chrno.

- Estamos unidos ¿Recuerdas?

Rosette sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente sintiendo como el demonio hacía lo mismo, sintió la mano de Chrno acariciando su mejilla lo que la hizo levantar la mirada y verlo fijamente a los ojos. Chrno se acercó lentamente hasta rozar con los labios de su contratista quien cerró los ojos envuelta en un mar de sentimientos, poco a poco se vieron envueltos en un tierno beso que ligeramente se fue incrementando hasta volverse apasionado, dejándose llevar sintiéndose más feliz que nunca. Por algún motivo sintió la necesidad de apretar su reloj… el cual permanecía con el sello cerrado, abrió los ojos reaccionando por fin y vio que a quien besaba no era Chrno, sino otro chico muy parecido a la mujer que la había atacado. Lo empujó y se quedó recargada en la pared viendo al chico, estaba aterrada, lo miró de pies a cabeza, vestía una gabardina de color rojo vino muy oscuro con pantalón negro y llevaba el cabello negro suelto hasta los hombros.

- ¿Quién eres! – gritó asustada - ¿Aliado de Aion¡Responde!

- Mi nombre es Uriel y no, no soy aliado de Aion…

La puerta del sótano se abrió dejando ver a la chica, con un vestido largo de color rojo vino y zapatos muy altos del mismo color.

- Perdón por la bienvenida, pero nunca sabemos quien podría venir – dijo la chica bajando las escaleras.

- ¿Son demonios? – preguntó Rosette alejándose un poco por la pared.

- Así es… yo soy Halia – sonrió aunque lejos de verse amable daba miedo pues enseñaba levemente sus colmillos – Somos gemelos…

- Ya me di cuenta… - dijo Rosette mirando a ambos demonios.

- ¿Por qué no estás con Chrno? – preguntó Halia.

- ¿Cómo saben ustedes…?

- Ah… digamos que son muy populares – respondió Uriel sonriendo levemente.

- Bien… ¿Ustedes son los seres demoniacos que viven aquí?

- Sip – dijo Halia sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Rosette viendo que su arma estaba muy lejos en el suelo.

- ¿Tenías que eliminarnos? – preguntó Uriel recogiendo la pistola y entregándosela nuevamente.

- ah… gracias… - dijo tomando su pistola – Prefiero dejarlo así… - confesó – Pero, por favor… traten de no ser muy vistos o la hermana Kate me va a matar…

- No te preocupes, si ustedes se han enterado de donde estamos Aion también debe de saberlo, así que supongo que hoy mismo nos marcharemos a otro lado… - dijo Halia.

- Te acompañaremos al convento ¿De acuerdo? Creo que estás algo alterada – dijo Uriel de manera amable.

Rosette temblaba levemente, demasiado para un día y estaba a punto de entrar en un shock nervioso.

- No creo que sea buena idea… - opinó Rosette honestamente.

- ¡Vamos! – la jaló Halia – Uriel maneja…

Rosette permanecía en silencio en el asiento trasero mirando a ambos hermanos, platicaban de su nuevo hogar, una casa cerca del convento. Ella por un momento se había olvidado de Magdalena, pero solo al ver de lejos al convento recordó todo.

Uriel metió el automóvil en el convento, Rosette pudo ver a lo lejos a Chrno y Remington que se acercaban con la mirada preocupada.

- Ay no… - murmuró la chica – Dos demonios me trajeron al convento ¡Me van a matar! – exclamó asustada.

- Pero si es Chrno – dijo Halia sonriente - ¿Nos recordará?

- Tal vez… - respondió Uriel encendiendo un cigarro.

Rosette se bajó del mismo lado que Uriel, pronto Halia se les unió y aguardaron a que ambos chicos llegaran. Rosette tenía la ropa algo sucia y rasgada y una herida larga en el cuello que empezaba a cicatrizar, Chrno al verla estuvo a punto de correr hacia ella pero se detuvo unos metros antes al ver la mirada imponente de Uriel.

- ¡Uriel! – gritó Chrno asustado temiendo por Rosette.

- Tienes una contratista encantadora… - dijo el chico recordándole a Rosette el beso que le había dado – No la hubieras dejado ir sola…

- ¡No los pude eliminar¡Lo siento, Ministro! – Se disculpó Rosette verdaderamente apenada – No son demonios muy comunes…

- No te preocupes, Rosette, no le diré nada a la hermana Kate – le prometió Remington sin bajar la guardia ante cualquier paso en falso.

- Será mejor que se vayan – dijo Rosette mirando los ojos ámbar de Halia – Si alguien más los ve… ¡Ay Dios Mío! Metí dos demonios al convento… ¿En que estoy pensando? – murmuró.

- Hasta luego, Rosette Christopher – se despidió Halia dándole una palmadita en la cabeza a Rosette – Cuida de Chrno…

- Ya tiene quien lo cuide – murmuró entre dientes sonriendo.

Halia rió un poco ante el comentario de la chica y se alejó.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que nos volveremos a ver – dijo Uriel – Te prometo no volver a hacer nada por el estilo… claro al menos que tú quieras…

- ¡Entonces nunca va a volver a pasar! – gritó completamente roja la chica - ¿Entendido!

- Ahhhh – suspiró – Parecía otra cosa… en fin…

- ¡Cállate!

Uriel se acercó y le murmuró al oído.

- Ten cuidado… el que Magdalena esté aquí es obra de Aion y él nunca hace algo de buen corazón…algo trama y no tienes mucho tiempo para averiguarlo – Uriel apretó el reloj de Rosette – Actúa rápido… - soltó el artefacto y se alejó junto con su hermana que desaparecieron entre unos árboles fuera del convento.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Remington.

- Nada… ¿Qué…? – quitó un papel doblado que estaba trabado en el sello del reloj y lo vio – Joshua…

Era una foto de su hermanito, estaba algo doblada y sucia pero fue suficiente para darle esperanzas.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Chrno preocupado.

- No te preocupes, Chrno – le dijo acariciando su cabello - ¿Cómo está Magdalena?

- Durmiendo… - respondió el chico.

- Que bien, mejor que descanse…

- Chicos, los dejo, tengo que ir a hablar con la hermana Kate – tras decir esto se alejó el Ministro, últimamente tenía mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para realizarlo todo.

- ¿De dónde los conoces? – le preguntó Rosette a Chrno.

- Ah… - bajó la mirada – Fuimos enemigos hace mucho tiempo… pensé que te harían algo…

- Pues… - recordó a Halia como Joshua y a Uriel como Chrno – Tienen la habilidad de tomar otro aspecto…

- Lo sé… ¿Qué aspecto tomaron?

- El de Joshua y… - se sonrojó recordando la sensación que tuvo al besar a "Chrno".

- ¿A quién?

- A ti… - respondió mas sonrojada que nunca.

- ¿Y… qué mas pasó?

- ¡No seas tan metiche! – exclamó Rosette dándole un fuerte golpe.

- ¡AUUUCHHHH¡Sólo preguntaba!

- Chrno…

- Hum?

- ¿Vas a estar siempre conmigo…? – preguntó mirando el cielo en el que empezaban a aparecer unas pocas estrellas.

- Sabes que sí, Rosette…

- ¿Y Magdalena?

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Pues… es la mujer que amas y yo… - se sintió de lo más tonta diciendo esas cosas, además de que un nudo en la garganta le impedía continuar.

Rosette se arrodilló quedando de la misma estatura que Chrno, para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Siempre voy a estar contigo… - le juró el demonio.

Chrno la abrazó y escuchó llorar a Rosette, necesitaba desahogarse, en sólo un día se había sentido completamente sola, sentía haber perdido a Chrno su amigo inseparable, sólo podía agradecer el saber que él estaba para ella, y que nunca se iba a ir. Permanecieron así unos minutos mientras entraba la noche y todo se hacía más oscuro. El demonio jugaba con las puntas del cabello de Rosette, ahora mas tranquila que simplemente permanecía en silencio abrazándolo.

- Tuve mucho miedo cuando te vi con Uriel y Halia

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tuvimos una gran pelea él y yo – murmuró – temí que te lastimara…

Rosette tomó el rostro del chico con ambas manos, clavando sus ojos azules en los rojizos de Chrno quien se sonrojó de inmediato.

- Te quiero Chrno – dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba actuando de una manera desconocida para ella, un sentimiento nuevo que la embargaba con solo ver sus ojos.

- Yo también te quiero, Rosette… - correspondió mientras inconscientemente empezaban a acercar sus rostros.

Era el momento, ella se sentía tan bien junto a él y por fin podría confesarle sus sentimientos de la mejor manera posible, mientras él temblaba de los nervios, hacia años que no besaba a nadie y sólo por tratarse de Rosette los nervios le ganaban. Sus labios rozaron suavemente… cuando un grito aterrador los hizo separarse asustados.

- ¿Qué fue eso! – preguntó Chrno tratando de buscar el origen.

- ¡Magdalena! – exclamó la chica corriendo hacia el convento, dejó por mucho atrás al niño, ni ella se explicaba porque pero sentía la necesidad de cuidar de ella.

Todos en el convento habían escuchado el grito y se encontraban en el pasillo tratando de forzar la puerta.

- ¡Está trabada! – gritó Rosette forzándola.

- ¡Ya intentamos hasta con la llave y no se abre! – le dijo una de las monjas tan asustada como ella.

- ¡Magdalena¡Abre! – Gritaba Rosette dándole de golpes a la puerta - ¡ABRE!

La puerta se abrió tan violentamente que golpeo a Rosette siendo recibida por Chrno antes de caer, en el interior había un ser que resplandecía completamente con el cabello largo y dorado posado sobre el cuerpo de Magdalena con lo que parecía ser una espada de oro incrustada con piedras preciosas dispuesto a degollarla.

- ¡Déjala! – gritó Rosette soltándose de Chrno para poder correr, intentó quitarle la espada pero el ser la tomó por el cuello con una mano.

Sus ojos eran de un verde tan intenso que parecían esmeraldas, pero la miraban de manera extraña, ni ella podía comprender. De repente llegó Remington que se quedó en seco al ver a la criatura.

- ¡Miguel! – gritó Ewan sacando fuerzas de lo mas profundo de él.

El ser lo miró y le dijo algo en una extraña lengua que al oído de todos solo fueron ruidos, pero aún no soltaba a Rosette ni dejaba de señalar a Magdalena con esa enorme espada.

- ¿Qué! – Preguntó asustado Ewan - ¡Nosotros lo podemos arreglar!

El ser desvió su mirada hasta posarse en Chrno quien de inmediato se sintió extraño, como un pleito natural entre perros y gatos, sin querer asomó sus colmillos y el ser emitió una especie de gruñido.

- Me duele… - murmuró Rosette tomando con ambas manos el brazo del ser.

La bajó con cuidado sobre la cama para no lastimarla, enfundó su espada y desapareció lentamente frente a todos.

Chrno corrió junto a Rosette quien se sobaba su cuello recordando la intensidad de esos ojos esmeralda, mientras Remington cerró la puerta dejando a todos afuera asustados, caminó en círculos unos momentos hasta que se dejó caer en una silleta derrotado.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Rosette mirando a Magdalena quien lucía calmada.

- No tienen porque temerle… es uno de los más cercanos a Dios… el arcángel Miguel…

- ¿El arcángel Miguel! – exclamó Chrno asustado.

- Si… por eso te sentiste extraño… con deseos de atacarlo…

- ¿Pero qué le pasa¡Estaba intentando matar a María Magdalena¿No está al tanto o qué!

- Yo… - dijo al fin Magdalena – No debería de estar aquí…

- ¿Qué dices¡Claro que debes! – Rosette tomó ambas manos de la chica - ¡Tienes una segunda oportunidad!

- ¡Deja de actuar así! – exclamó Magdalena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué…?

Remington bajó la mirada junto con Chrno, Miguel ya le había contado a Ewan acerca del pequeño detalle de que Magdalena estaba consumiendo la vida de Rosette. Rosette miró a los chicos comprendiendo que ella era la única que ignoraba algo.

- Rosette Christopher – dijo con seriedad Magdalena – Mira tu reloj…

Rosette miró el reloj sin comprender, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que las manecillas se habían movido 5 minutos… ¡5 minutos que podían significar años!

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes! – Gritó Magdalena - ¡Aquel día yo le pedí a Chrno que me matara¡Lo hizo por salvarte!

- ¿Qué significa…?

- ¡Rosette¡Mientras yo viva tu vida se consumirá más rápido!

Sintió que las rodillas le fallaron, no podía ser, Chrno la retuvo para evitar que cayera, una lágrima rodó por su rostro deslizándose por un camino que ya conocía.

- Miguel vino a acabar conmigo porque yo no debería estar aquí ¡Los muertos no deben revivir¡Va contra la voluntad de nuestro Señor Padre!

Chrno apretó los dientes sintiéndose impotente, su pequeña Rosette, si… su pequeña porque para él siempre sería la niña que tenía que proteger, estaba sufriendo, podía sentirlo…

- No digas estupideces Magdalena – dijo fríamente Rosette con la mirada cubierta por sus cabellos – Agradece estar viva y no voy a dejar que mueras ¿Entiendes? – La miró decidida - ¡No lo voy a permitir¡No me importa que mi vida corra más rápido¡Tú vas a vivir!

Salió de la habitación abriéndose paso entre la multitud, llevaba las mejillas bañadas por las lágrimas y no atinaba a hacer otra cosa que no fuera seguir su camino hasta su habitación. Al entrar en esta notó lo fría y vacía que se veía, justo como ella en ese momento, lo único que pudo hacer es dejarse caer en la cama y envolverse con las suaves sábanas, despojándose de sus botas con movimientos torpes de sus pies. La puerta se abrió con cuidado y luego se cerró, ella no quiso ni voltear hasta que sintió que alguien se subía en su cama, se volteó y pudo sentir el aliento suave de Chrno en su cara.

- ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

- Si…

- Dime… - dijo Chrno acariciando el rostro de la chica.

- Tengo miedo… - susurró comenzando un llanto muy intenso – Tengo mucho miedo, Chrno… ¡No quiero morir!

Se aferró al chico como si este se fuera a ir, Chrno sufría junto con ella y las lágrimas brotaron de manera natural.

- ¡No quiero morir! – Repetía – Chrno…

- ¿Si?

- Quiero estar contigo… - murmuró escondiendo su rostro entre las sábanas para que el demonio no la viera.

- Rosette… yo igual…

Lloró unos minutos más hasta que la fatiga la venció y cayó en un profundo sueño en los brazos del pequeño Chrno, el cual decidido a hallar una manera de solucionar las cosas, no permitiría que Aion ni nadie la lastimara, se prometió que nunca más dejaría que alguien la hiciera sufrir.

- Nunca más… - murmuro aspirando la suave fragancia de la mujer que amaba…

**Ke les parecio? Diganme plz! T-T dejen REVIEWS! porfiz porfiz porfiz! sip?**

**Ah si... un komentario del Fik... Magdalena no es lo k aparenta! hay alro rarito x ahi ke podran ver en el sig kapitulo **

**Los kiero mucho y se kuidan!**

**Su Amiga: Helena **


	4. Un Futuro Juntos

**_Hola! Toy muy emocionada pk recibi Reviews ! Muxas graxias a :_**

**_Shady Darklight: Gracias x el kumplido, mi mayor meta es hacer algo ke sea del gusto de ustedes y sobre lo de Uriel y Rosette... ñam... jijiji ya veremos pk ni io c k va a pasar en el sig. kapitulo..._**

**_Hitzuji: Siempre me dicen ke mis fiks hacen llorar T-T algo kurioso sobre mi es k soy una persona muy depresiva... kreo k x eso impregno mucho de esos sentimientos en mis historias..._**

**_Renassaince-Lady K: Muchas gracias por el apoyo ke me estás dando! yo igual soy fiel seguidora de tus historias! pk me enkantan! Sobre lo del lemon... ham... no lo pongo pk no m guste sino simplemente pk no se komo ponerlo XD tal vez luego de ke tú pongas algo así en tu fik... lo consideraré mas seriamente... mientras prefiero las insinuaciones sutiles jijijiji Sigo esperando aktualización!_**

**_MaOkO: Yo no voy a la eskuela T-T jeje pero gracias! ah... si... lo de Magdalena... todavía sigue pendiente! jiji es ke lo toy tramando bn..._**

**_ale: Este estuvo mas korto... s k x mas k m exprimi el cerebro no pude más... tengo muchas malas noches akumuladas ke me afektan al eskribir! pero sigo dando el 100 de mi Gracias!_**

**_Flonne: Aki tienes el siguiente kapitulo! Ojala tambn te guste! _**

**_Ahhhh un saludo especial a Lady Sakura Lee! tkm amiga! jeje x cierto si les gusta Inuyasha les rekomiendo sus fiks pk son GENIALES!_**

**_Bueno... aki les dejo kn un "Futuro Juntos", el asunto de Magdalena lo estoy tramando bn... así k no desesperen... les prometo una historia emocionante, romántika y llena de misterio! _**

**_Me despido, Los kiero mucho! _**

**_"Helena"_**

**La Sombra Del Corazón**

Capítulo IV

Un Futuro Juntos

El olor a flores era penetrante pero lejos de ser molestoso, era agradable; aspiró la suave fragancia y sonrió ante la sensación placentera que sentía en su corazón. Estaba en medio de un campo cubierto por flores de todos colores y tipos, con un sol majestuoso, el cielo impecablemente azul, la suave brisa revolviendo sus rubios cabellos y un río atravesando el lugar. Caminó descalza arrastrando su vestido de un color blanco marfil de tirantes acariciando los pétalos de las flores con este; llegó hasta el río y observó el paisaje, era tan bello, de repente escuchó una delicada voz a lo lejos que la obligó a voltear. A lo lejos pudo ver una figura alta y masculina que se le hacía conocida observando a una mujer hincada entre las rosas, al parecer cortando unas cuantas. Rosette se acercó sin hacer ruido para no distraer a la pareja… pero a unos pocos metros de ellos pudo distinguir bien de quienes se trataban. Chrno la miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras Magdalena hablaba de otras cosas.

- ¿No crees que Aion se enoje de que me trajeras?

- No creo – murmuró estirándose – Ya me había cansado de estar en esa cueva… mientras él se divierte por ahí…

- ¡Mira que bonita! – exclamó la mujer levantando una rosa muy pequeña…

Chrno se hincó junto a ella a ver las rosas que tanto le gustaban.

- ¿Te gustan mucho? – preguntó con curiosidad Chrno.

- Si, son muy bonitas… en especial estás rojas… - suspiró – Cuando alguien te regala una rosa roja significa que te quiere…

- ¿Alguien te ha dado una…?

- Aún no…

- Ya veo… - musitó.

Rosette se acercó hasta que quedo frente a ellos, Magdalena la miró fijamente haciéndola asustar.

- ¿Qué sucede Magdalena? – preguntó el demonio mirando en la misma dirección.

- Creí haber visto a alguien…

¿No la podían ver? Sonrió aliviada y siguió viendo la escena, se veían tan bien que de pronto esa sensación de tranquilidad se convirtió en incertidumbre… ¿Y si su destino era estar juntos? Tal vez por eso había vuelto a la vida…

Abrió los ojos agitada por el sueño que había tenido… ¿Había pasado eso en la vida real, miró al pequeño Chrno que dormía plácidamente, se sentía bien de tenerlo cerca.

- ¿Cuántos secretos guardarás? – murmuró desatándole con suavidad la cinta para que no le apretara – Chrno…

Besó con suavidad su frente provocando una sonrisa en los labios del demonio.

Rara vez acudía a ese lugar, era en los momentos en que quería disfrutar de la soledad con una vista hermosa del lugar; bien sabía que en el techo difícilmente alguien lo encontraría. Era el momento para reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos… estaba seguro de que amó a Magdalena hasta tal punto de encerrarse 50 años…

- Hasta que llegó ella – murmuró recordando el rostro de la niña la primera vez que la vio.

A las pocas semanas de conocerla le había tomado mucho cariño, extraño en los de su especie, pero esa niña siempre le hacía sonreír y su corazón tan fuerte lo había hecho poder seguir adelante. Luego esos 4 años que habían pasado juntos, en los que la había visto convertirse en una hermosa adolescente… con sus cambios de emociones correspondientes a su edad… sonrió al recordar el primer periodo de la chica… Chrno la estaba esperando fuera del baño cuando la escuchó gritar aterradoramente, él en ese momento se sintió imposibilitado al no poder entrar en su auxilio pues de inmediato el baño se vio abarrotado de varias mujeres, él solo pudo observar a Rosette cubierta con varias toallas que lloriqueaba con algunas manchas de sangre en las piernas… la chica nunca quiso hablar al respecto.

Recordó lo frágil que podía llegar a ser en algunos momentos, aunque esos momentos sólo los había visto Chrno… la había cuidado tanto tiempo… ¿Algo que odiaba? Que la hermana Kate y los demás los separarán varias veces, él jamás la lastimaría… la quería tanto… Aunque también le incomodaba el hecho de que la chica cada día se volvía mas mujer y poco a poco se iba independizando… y a cada momento se le hacía mas atractiva…, se sonrojó pensando en ella… era tonto seguirlo guardando cuando en lugar de eso podía intentar hacerla feliz… descubrir una forma para dejar de consumir su vida… descubrir la forma en que Aion lo dejó de hacer… ¿Es que acaso él era demasiado fuerte? No… la maldad que corría por sus venas lo hacían parecerlo, pero en dado caso ellos eran tan iguales… siempre considerados hermanos por su parecido físico y su fuerza equilibrada. Sólo habían dos caminos… aprender a sobrevivir sin sus cuernos y sin contratista corriendo el riesgo de fracasar o lo contrario, recuperarlos…

- ¡Magdalena! – la voz risueña de Rosette lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

En el patio estaba Rosette caminando junto con Magdalena, sabía lo difícil que le era a su contratista actuar así… sabía cuanto le dolía imaginarlos juntos… ¡Pero él la amaba! No importaba que Magdalena estuviera ahí… sabía bien que ella lo comprendía…

- ¿Te gustan las rosas? – preguntó Rosette sin dejar de sonreír, por suerte hablaba tan alto que Chrno la escuchaba perfectamente.

Por el contrario no oía ni una palabra de la santa, parecía murmurar… notó que Rosette jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, rara vez hacía eso, sólo cuando quería fingir alegría… La miró un poco mejor, se veía tan linda moviendo nerviosamente su mano enrollando sus cabellos en su dedo hasta formar un bonito cairel, podía verla el resto del día haciendo eso…

De repente llegó el Ministro Remington quien abrazó amistosamente a Rosette provocando un gruñido de desaprobación en Chrno, aunque era prácticamente su tutor… le molestaba que la tocase… no era un secreto que hace poco Rosette todavía se sonrojaba en su presencia. Ewan se llevó a Magdalena al interior del convento dejando sola a Rosette contemplando el camino por el que se habían ido.

Rosette pensaba en su sueño, en el gusto por las rosas de Magdalena, cuando la voz del demonio la llamó.

- Rosette

- ¿Uh¡Hola Chrno! – saludó jalándole las mejillas.

- AUUUUCHHHHH ¡Eso duele!

- Lo sé – sonrió dándole un besito en cada mejilla.

- Eso no lo solucionará – dijo el demonio sobándose - ¿Y eso que estabas con Magdalena?

- Le aconsejé que tomara un poco de aire fresco… - respondió – Oye Chrno… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Ah… dime…

- ¿Alguna ves… cortaste rosas con Magdalena? Ya sabes… cuando tu la estabas "vigilando"…

Fue como volver en el tiempo, recordó la calida sonrisa de la Santa y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral… eran memorias que ya estaban muy ocultas… sacarlas a la luz le hacían sentir raro.

- Si… - respondió sin entender - ¿Por qué?

- Ah… es que… soñé con eso…

- ¿Lo soñaste?

- Si… tu hablabas de que estabas cansado de la cueva y no se que cosas de Aion… Magdalena sobre las rosas rojas y su significado… - bajó la mirada - ¡Estabas sonrojado!

- ¡Me sonrojo más contigo! – pensó mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica con ambas manos - Creo que estamos muy unidos… - dijo mirándola a los ojos – Por eso sueñas cosas que yo viví…

- ¿No hay nada… indebido por ahí en tus recuerdos?

- Ah… - recordó sus "alocadas" vivencias mucho antes del Pandemonium cuando había algunos humanos tratando de invocar demonios… en algunas ocasiones había mujeres y pues… - Al menos no tiene que ver con Magdalena…

- ¡Chrno! No me digas que tú… - dijo la chica colorada de solo imaginárselo - ¡No puede ser!

- ¡No me lo digas que me haces sentir mal!

- ¿Con quién!

- No creo que sea un buen lugar para hablar de eso…

- ¡Dime!

- ¡No! Son cosas demasiado… íntimas…

- Chrno… dímelo ¬¬

- Ayyyyy ¿Prometes no molestarte?

- No lo prometo pero me lo vas a tener que decir…

Rosette agarró de la mano a su queridísimo demonio y lo condujo hasta su acostumbrado árbol. Ambos se sentaron frente a frente… Rosette lo miraba con curiosidad mientras el pobre chico no buscaba donde meter la cabeza, en ese momento le hubiera gustado que en lugar de ser un demonio fuera avestruz…

- Habla… - dijo Rosette sonrojada.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

- Si tu… ya… sabes…

- ¿Si he tenido relaciones? – preguntó en voz baja con la mirada clavada en el césped.

- Sip…

- Si… - murmuró - ¡Si asomará ahorita el estúpido de Aion podríamos detener esta plática! – pensó completamente fuera de quicio.

- ¿Con Magdalena…?

- No… fue mucho antes de eso… ya ni lo recuerdo…

- ¿Cuántas veces…?

- ¡Ay no sé¡No llevaba la cuenta!

- ¡O sea que fueron muchas¡Wa!

- ¡No quise decir eso! – se excusó rápidamente.

Rosette se calmó un poco y continuó mirándolo, si como niño era simplemente hermoso… como demonio lo era aún más…

- De seguro varias humanas se enamoraron de ti – pensó.

- Eres monja… ¿Por qué de pronto tan interesada en ese tema…?

- Yooooooo – quedó completamente roja sin saber que responder, no podía decirle que se había imaginado que tal vez… con él pudiera dejar de ser virgen… claro, en un futuro.

- Rosette… ¿Por qué estás roja?

- ¡Estás cosas me ponen nerviosa! – volteó a ver hacia un costado juntando fuerzas para su siguiente pregunta - ¿Alguna era virgen?

- ¿Eh¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso! – exclamó el demonio sorprendido, cada vez las preguntas de su contratista eran menos comunes.

- ¡Contesta!

- ¡No! – dijo – Ninguna…

- Bien… creo que es todo lo que quiero saber – sonrió satisfecha.

- ¿Qué estás tramando?

- ¡Nada! De verdad…- murmuró – Es sólo que jamás me había puesto a pensar en ello…

- Todavía estás chica para eso… - sonrió dándole una palmada en la cabeza – Ya llegará el momento…

- Y me gustaría que tú estuvieses ahí cuando llegue… - pensó en voz alta dejando congelado al demonio ante las palabras de la chica… en cuestión de segundos quedó mas rojo que ella - ¡No quise decir eso¡Perdón¡Chrno¡O sea que quiero contar con tu apoyo!

- Ahhhhhhhh – suspiró – No te preocupes, Rosette…

Rosette sonrió aliviada, se acercó abrazándolo fuertemente, era su mejor amigo… podía contarle cualquier cosa y él siempre la escucharía…

- ¡Rosette! – gritó Azmaria a lo lejos mientras corría hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede…¿Por qué tan asustada? – preguntó la rubia.

- ¡Aion¡Aion ha asomado!

Chrno abrió los ojos como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago, miró a Rosette quien asintió decididamente, se enfrentaría a él y lucharía por Joshua. El demonio sintió una pequeña luz de esperanza… si Joshua estaba con él… tal vez, sólo tal vez… podría recuperar sus cuernos. Apretó los dientes con fuerza haciendo que sus colmillos se asomarán mientras Rosette se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano para ayudarle.

- Vamos Chrno…

- Vamos Rosette – Chrno tomó la mano de la chica incorporándose de un brinco.

Estaba decidido, recuperaría sus cuernos y defendería a Rosette… lo haría pensando en el futuro que tal vez juntos podrían compartir…

Continuará

**_Ke tal? Dejen REVIEWS! kada vez k recibo uno me pongo muy feliz! Me gusta saber ke lo k hago es del agrado de los demás!_**

**_Gracias x seguir esta historia! Kuidence!_**

**_Helena_**


	5. Lo Siento

**La Sombra del Corazón**

Lo Siento…

¡Si! ¡Lo siento mucho! Lo que pasa es que… suspenderé este fic un tiempo… ¡No tengo ideas! ¡Soy una papa T-T!

¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Todas son tan buenas que sé que me podrán dar ideas! ¡Plz déjenlas en sus reviews! T-T Toy depre…

Según ustedes esta historia tiene futuro… así que se que alguna idea genial han de tener y plz díganmela para que pueda continuar esta historia… estoy bloqueada… 

Espero sus ideas! No me dejen mal! Plz! De verdad necesito ayuda… cuento con ustedes… denme ideas porfis…

Con mucho cariño se despide

Helena….

AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAA!

P.D. -.- Actualizen…! Jeje…


	6. Momentos De Verdad

**Como podrán ver he retomado la historia xD es que... ¿Qué creen? El otro día por la noche, yo y mi novio hicimos un Anime Music Video de Chrno Crusade... la canción fue Rip Out The Wings Of A Butterfly de HIM (Mi grupo favorito ) y pues... buscar los momentos cruciales para el solo de guitarra me lleno de ideas para la historia ) lento pero seguro... como dicen... ah... espero poder subir el AMV en algún lugar para que puedan descargarlo... bien... como estoy de emotiva quiero agradecerles a todas y cada una de las personas que me han dejado un review y han aceptado leer mis tonteras ) Aqui ta la lista **

**Shady Darklight, MaOkO, ale, Hitzuji, RenaissanceLady-K, Flonne, Lady Sakura Lee**

**Si no hubiera sido x todas ustedes simplemente hubiera abandonado el fic Muchas gracias por haberme estado apoyando... ojalá no haya olvidado a nadiep...**

**Las kiero mucho! De vdd les agradezko ) en fin... el quinto capítulo jeje por fin! **

**Y lo de siempre... los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama... uhmmm tienes razón Renaissance esto ya desepera estar poniéndolo a cada rato xD**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**La Sombra Del Corazón**

Capítulo V

Momentos de Verdad

Sentía el cuerpo pesado mientras inhalaba con fuerza tratando de que el aire penetrara en sus pulmones intentando recuperarse de la brutal patada recibida de Rizel. Permanecía tendida en el suelo tratando de incorporarse, pero el dolor de los brazos raspados y ensangrentados le dificultaba cualquier movimiento, estaba aterrada, empezaba a temblar y a suplicar inconscientemente a su Dios. Podía escuchar sonidos apagados retumbando en sus oídos, palabras incomprensibles pero que le aterraban… levantó la mirada azul cristalina sin poder distinguir nada, estaba muy mareada… había perdido sus armas… Apretó el reloj con fuerza, con la poca que tenía, sabía que si liberaba el sello esta vez estaría a escasos meses de la muerte, escuchó la voz de Chrno, era él… estaba herido…

- Chrno… - murmuró sentándose y viendo la imponente figura de Rizel frente a ella, preparada para darle el golpe final.

Fueron momentos rápidos, por un breve instante sintió la suave brisa de las praderas de Michigan y escuchó la risa de Joshua, su risa que siempre la hacía sonreír, sabía que de ella dependían Chrno y Magdalena, no podía detenerse a pensar en sí misma, no ahora… Sonrió débilmente y bajó la mirada dejando que un par de lágrimas se escurrieran por sus pálidas mejillas raspadas… Abrió el reloj liberando el sello, sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho, empezaba a vislumbrar a Aion en su estado de demonio, confió plenamente en que Chrno podría… ella estaba cada vez más débil… ahogó un grito y cayó en el frío césped humedecido por la suave llovizna. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos unos segundos, vio a Chrno como demonio correr hacia ella… le sonrío y cerró suavemente los ojos.

Un sacudón fuerte la hizo despertar, miró a su alrededor, contrariada se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un tren viajando con personas desconocidas, miró a su lado y encontró la cinta roja de Chrno, al menos él estaba con ella… Frente a ella había una mujer cubierta con un manto blanco que le impedía verle la mitad del rostro, se sentía intimidada, esa desconocida la incomodaba… Trató de recordar como había llegado hasta ahí, pero lo último que estaba en su mente era Azmaria avisándoles de la aparición de Aion… miró por la ventana contemplando el agradable paisaje verdoso, sin embargo sentía la inquisidora mirada de la mujer frente a ella.

- Deja de mirarme – pensó molesta sin voltear.

- ¡Rosette! – escuchó la voz de Chrno llamándola a lo lejos y se giró tratando de buscar los ojos rojizos de su pequeño demonio.

- ¿Chrno? – murmuró levantándose y agradeciendo que por fin se alejaría de la "tipa extraña".

En su corta caminata por el vagón vio a varias personas llorando y a otras tan perdidas como ella, apresuró el paso, ese lugar era demasiado extraño, necesitaba encontrar a Chrno.

- Rosette – su voz la guiaba hasta el final del vagón, abrió la puerta notando que no había nadie… simplemente los rieles del tren pasando a toda velocidad a sus pies.

- ¿Chrno? – Preguntó acercándose un poco al borde - ¿Dónde estás? – al no obtener respuesta empezó a sentir una desesperación que le crecía en el pecho - ¡Chrno! – Gritó asustada estrujando la cinta roja - ¡Contesta¡Ah!

Gritó al sentir un fuerte empujón en la espalda, perdiendo por completo el equilibrio, precipitándose a las rieles del tren; con sus uñas se agarro de la mano que la empujaba y con miedo abrió los ojos topándose con Chrno en su forma demoníaca que la miraba con los ojos fríos e inexpresivos.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó temblando mientras se aferraba más a su brazo.

Pero Chrno no le contestó y le arrebató el brazo nuevamente para tratar de tirarla una vez más. Gritaba asustada mientras buscaba las manos de Chrno para afianzarse, no entendía porque estaba haciendo eso…

- ¡Chrno¡¿Qué sucede¡Chrno¡CHRNO! – cerró con fuerza los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente vio a Aion que se parecía terriblemente a Chrno, ya no tenía ese cabello largo ni la vestimenta de demonio, era mas bien como la de Chrno, con todo y el cabello corto - ¿Aion?

El demonio se reía estruendosamente mientras ella no lo soltaba, casi podía sentir las rieles rozándole el cabello.

- Si caes… no podrás ir al cielo… ¿Sabías?

- ¿Qué? – murmuró temblando.

- Estás muerta… Rizel te ha matado…

- ¡No! – negó con miedo a sus palabras… miedo a la realidad.

- Este tren guía a las personas al cielo… durante la travesía algunos, perseguidos por sus pecados caen de él… ellos van…

- Al infierno – completó derramando una lágrima.

- Bah… pues si eres inteligente… tú muerte modificará un poco mis planes, pero… tenerte de mi lado tampoco será tan malo…

- ¡No! – Gritó tratando de incorporarse, forcejeando ante la fuerza de Aion - ¿Qué le hiciste a Chrno!

- Aún nada… creo que está demasiado ocupado sufriendo tu muerte…

- ¡Maldito! – gritó furiosa.

Aion le dio un fuerte empujón, sabía que era su momento, cerró los ojos derrotada, sabiendo que era su final… pero unas manos suaves la retuvieron de las muñecas y la jalaron hacia el vagón. Se sentía en paz, a pesar de todo sentía una tranquilidad inexplicable, estaba en los brazos de un desconocido que le brindaba tranquilidad. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con la "tipa extraña" cubierta con un manto blanco.

- Gracias – agradeció nerviosa verificando que Aion había desaparecido.

La mujer le sonrío y se descubrió el rostro.

- Magdalena – dijo atónita Rosette – Pero tú… estás viva… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Supongo que es uno de mis tantos misterios…

- Pero… pero… ¿Tú cuidas este lugar?

- Si… - sonrío – Estuvo cerca.

- Supongo… pero – bajó la mirada – Morí… Chrno no podrá luchar… ¡Mi vida lo alimenta!

- Eres una bella persona, Rosette Christopher… Chrno en estos momentos está sufriendo intensamente… si prestas atención lo puedes sentir…

- Chrno…

- Rosette… hay una manera de que vuelvas…

- ¡Dime cual es!

- Pero… estarías más cerca de cumplir los propósitos de Aion…

- ¿Sus propósitos?

- Si… tendrás que ser estigmatizada…

- ¿Te refieres a…?

Magdalena descubrió sus muñecas mostrándoles las pequeñas cortaduras en forma de cruz que cubría parte de estas.

- Aion te necesita estigmatizada… - continuó – A eso se refería con que modificaría sus planes…

- Pero… podría ayudar a Chrno nuevamente…

- ¿Te arriesgarás?

- Si – dijo decidida – No dejaré que suceda…

- Tu sangre será mortal para los demonios, posiblemente tu mejor defensa… - tomó las muñecas de Rosette – Aún no es tiempo de que estés aquí…

Cubrió las venas de Rosette con sus dedos pulgares, de repente sintió un pequeño ardor que la obligó a cerrar los ojos, las fuerzas la empezaron a abandonar y sintió como todo daba vueltas… A lo lejos escuchó un canto hermoso, pareciera ser entonado por los mismos serafines mientras alababan a Dios, ese cantó le volvía todo el recuerdo de la pelea… Parecía caer en un enorme pozo sin fin, mientras un agradable olor a flores la acompañaba en su travesía… sin embargo le era imposible abrir los ojos… pudo sentir unos suaves aleteos a su lado que desprendían plumas haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro, sonrío ante la sensación oyendo también risas a su alrededor… eran ángeles, estaba segura de que eran ángeles que la estaban acompañando. Fue una eternidad para ella, sin embargo podía sentir una paz interior que le fascinaba… poco a poco todo se fue apagando, el canto se oyó mas lejano, y esos seres se fueron elevando lejos de ella. Sintió como alguien tomaba su mano y la ayudaba en los últimos momentos de la travesía…

Abrió lentamente los ojos… su primera imagen fue el techo de un lugar conocido, miró a su alrededor comprobando que se encontraba en el pabellón de la enfermería del convento. Intentó mover sus manos pero un ardor la hizo mejor quedarse quieta, volteó y pudo ver al pequeño Chrno tomándole la mano… él había sido su ángel que la había guiado de regreso… aunque dormía placidamente… La luz que se colaba por las desgastadas cortinas le indicaba que era de mañana… Una humedad en sus manos la preocupó… se movió un poco y vio como de sus muñecas brotaba sangre…

"_Tu sangre será mortal para los demonios, probablemente tu mejor defensa"_

Su reacción fue muy tardada, la sangre había rozado a Chrno haciéndolo despertar de un brinco producto del dolor. Chrno vio su mano con una herida que se le hacia algo conocida.

- Rosette – la miró sentada cubriendo con la sábana sus manos, aunque la sangre ya había manchado estas - ¿Qué tienes…?

- Nada, Chrno… - deseaba tanto abrazarlo, pero temía herirlo…

- ¿Puedo ver tus manos?

- ¿Qué¿Para qué?

- Rosette – el demonio se acercó y tomó el rostro de la chica con ambas manos… - Estás bien…

- Chrno… - comenzó un llanto suave – Tuve tanto miedo…

Chrno la abrazó sabiendo bien lo que guardaba bajo las sábanas, y por lo mismo sentía esa necesidad de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca… Rosette lloraba en su pecho, oyendo la respiración agitada de su demonio… había temido perderlo.

La puerta se abrió y entró Magdalena agarrándose de la pared para poder caminar, Rosette se alejó nerviosa de Chrno, no quería que pensara otra cosa…

- ¡No debes de levantarte! – le sermoneo Chrno.

- No exageres… - sonrío Magdalena llegando junto a la cama de Rosette.

Y ahí estaban reunidos los tres, Rosette sintiéndose el mar tercio pero imposibilitada de irse de ahí.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Rosette - ¿Te afectó el que yo…?

- ¿Murieras? – completó sentándose junto a ella - Si… pero Remington estaba conmigo en ese momento… me ayudó a poder irte a buscar.

Chrno hizo una especie de gruñido justo en el nombre de Remington… ¿celos?

- Pero dime… ¿Ya estás bien¿No tienes nada?

- No te preocupes por mi, Rosette… mejor déjame atenderte tus heridas…

Rosette miró a Chrno quien permanecía con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Ya lo sabe… - murmuró la santa tomando las manos de Rosette – Se ve muy mal… - opinó viendo las heridas.

- No es nada – dijo Rosette.

- Ahora entiendo como se sentían los demás cuando veían mis estigmas… - dijo mientras buscaba unas vendas en el cajón de la mesita de noche – Y sé lo que sientes…

- Magdalena… ¿Van a cicatrizar…? Es que… no quiero herir a Chrno…

- Si van a cicatrizar… tal vez cuando suceda algún milagro vuelva a abrirse y es cuando debes evitar acercarte a Chrno… - le respondió vendando su muñeca derecha – Sin embargo… este es el primer estigma… - terminó con la derecha y comenzó con la izquierda – Te faltan los pies… la frente… y la costilla…

- Pero esa…

- Nadie la ha sufrido… - completó Magdalena – Ni yo… fallecí antes…

Al terminar de vendarla la miró tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad.

- No te preocupes… ha habido casos en que jamás se presenta el último estigma…

- Al menos… ambos están bien – dijo mirando a la pareja, haciendo que Chrno la mirara fijamente.

- Creo que es mejor que vuelva a mi habitación… sino me ven ahí van a hacer un alboroto – río Magdalena suavemente haciendo sonreír a Rosette.

- Acompáñala Chrno – pidió Rosette.

Chrno no objetó y salió tras la santa. Rosette miró sus muñecas preguntándose que había pasado durante la pelea… ¿Habría asomado Joshua? Suspiró dándose cuenta que todos sus pensamientos terminaban en Joshua…

- Me faltan tres – murmuró – Si pasa el tercero Magdalena moriría conmigo…

Extrañamente no sintió esos celos que siempre la acompañaban al decir su nombre, sino que no quería que Chrno se quedara solo nuevamente…

- Si tan solo hubiera una forma de que ella viviera…

Había pasado exactamente una semana, Rosette volvía a sus habituales quehaceres… solo que podía sentir el "rechazo" de Chrno… desde ese día se mostraba cortante y sus pláticas no pasaban de triviales… Nuevamente se sentía sola y se preguntaba si estuvo bien que ella volviera… Era una hermosa tarde, con el sol ocultándose a lo lejos siendo un espectáculo que solo contemplaba ella recargada en su querido árbol… disfrutaba de la brisa revolviéndole los cabellos… siendo la caricia no hecha por Chrno pero que al menos le servía para pensar en él… Recordó sus ojos dorados al correr a su lado… sus cálidos brazos cuando la rodearon en la enfermería… ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo decía? Ah… empezaba a sospechar que ese árbol tenía algo que siempre la hacia reflexionar al respecto. Por más que intentaba ponerse en el lugar de Chrno, no podía… ¿Qué sentía por ella¿Y por Magdalena¿Hubiera sido mejor que ella muriera? Dejó caer la cabeza recargada en el tronco…

- Odio pensar… - se quejó.

Bajó la mirada enfocando toda su atención en un trozo de cristal roto… luego regañaría a las hermanas y los novicios por dejar restos de cristal en el convento, pero en ese momento le iba a servir para una de sus travesuras que hacía mucho que no hacía… la última ves que había escrito su nombre junto a otro, había sido en una libreta junto al de "Ewan Remington" y en esa ocasión a Chrno casi le da un colapso nervioso. Cogió el cristal y se puso frente al tronco del árbol.

- Me caes muy mal árbol… - dijo empezando a tallar su nombre en la corteza.

_Rosette Christopher &_

Se detuvo y giró para ver que nadie la veía, muy a lo lejos estaban las hermanas platicando animadamente, en realidad nunca se acercaban a ese árbol… Miró la ventana de la habitación de Magdalena donde pudo ver claramente a Ewan de espaldas a esta, sonrió pensando los celos que debía de estar pasando su pequeño amigo.

- Está demasiado alto… Chrno no lo podrá leer… - murmuró empezando a tallar su nombre.

_Rosette Christopher & Chrno_

Sonrió al ver finalizado su trabajo deseando que algún día, no muy lejano, se cumpliera. Deseaba vivir para estar junto a Chrno, aunque fuera como una amiga que tendría que soportar verlo junto a su primer y único amor, María Magdalena…

- Chrno… - murmuró para sí misma, al menos en sus pensamientos Chrno era solo de ella.

- Dime – la voz del chico la hizo brincar asustada y cubrir lo que había escrito con su cabeza.

- ¿Disfrutas espiándome! – gruñó histérica.

- ¡Claro que no te estaba espiando!

- ¡Siempre lo haces¡Ush!

- Te vi escribiendo algo en el árbol y quise ver que era…

- Demonio chismoso – dijo estirándole sus mejillas.

- AHHHAHHHHhhhh ¡Me lastimas!

- ¡Duhhhhh! – Le sacó la lengua y volvió a cubrir lo que había escrito – No es nada…

- No habrás vuelto a escribir "Rosette Christopher y Ewan Remington" ¿Oh si?

- ¿Recuerdas eso¡Ahhh¡Y no lo digas!

- ¿Es eso?

- ¡No! – exclamó, claro que no era eso…

- ¿Entonces¿Puedo ver?

- Nop – negó – No puedes…

- Ya sé… contando con que eres enamoradiza… hum… - hizo como que meditaba al respecto – "Rosette Christopher y Uriel"

- ¡AHHHHH! – gritó al recordar el beso que le había dado… ¿Por qué los demonios tendían a besarla menos Chrno? - ¡Él definitivamente jamás!

- Entonces debe ser él – dijo Chrno sonriente aunque se sentía extraño.

- ¡No¡Que no!

- ¡Es Uriel! – exclamó molestándola aunque cada ves que decía su nombre se molestaba mas él al grado de querer tener sus cuernos para desaparecer a Uriel de la faz de la Tierra.

- ¡No es él¡En serio! – dijo la chica nerviosa.

- Tiene suerte – murmuró – Eres una chica maravillosa…

Rosette se quedó quieta como si la estuvieran apuntando con una pistola, si era tan maravillosa ¿Por qué él no estaba con ella? Una furia recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola darle una bofetada a Chrno que lo dejó estupefacto.

- Eres un tonto, Chrno… - le dijo mientras se alejaba de él.

Chrno dejó escapar una lágrima, nada le dolía más que eso, la tomó de la muñeca haciendo que ella se detuviera y lo mirara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas mojadas.

- Rosette… yo…

- ¡Suéltame Chrno¡Soy tan maravillosa que me ahogo en mi soledad! – exclamó con un dolor en el pecho.

-…

La herida se abrió nuevamente provocando una nueva lastimada en la mano de Chrno, al menos así la soltó. Rosette lo miró, quería ver si estaba bien, abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que en realidad era su nombre el que siempre estaría a lado del suyo, apretó los puños furiosa, a veces ella parecía mas un demonio que el propio Chrno… el dolor físico apaciguaba el espiritual. Miró sus estigmas…

_Probablemente tu mejor defensa…_

- Mi mejor defensa para mi soledad – murmuró dándose la media vuelta, alejándose de Chrno, tratando de superarlo y admitir que jamás sería de ella… a lo mejor después de esto así sería…

Chrno la miró marcharse, estaba llorando en silencio¿Por qué había actuado así¡Ella era maravillosa¡Era hermosa tanto físicamente como en su personalidad! Cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta en su mente. Volvió junto al árbol, en realidad lo había escrito alto para que él no lo viera… dejó caer su frente en el tronco y golpeó con fuerza el árbol, estaba dolido, la quería… era solo que se sentía tan confundido teniendo a Magdalena tan cerca…

- Quien te viera así… - dijo una voz varonil a sus espaldas la cual reconoció Chrno.

- Uriel – dijo entre dientes mientras se volteaba lentamente enseñándole sus colmillos y el rojo inyectado de odio en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué… te pasa? – Tartamudeó Uriel temiendo un poco, bien sabía que Chrno era fuerte – No te hice nada…

- ¿Tienes algo con Rosette Christopher?

- No – respondió atónito - ¿Por qué preguntas eso¿No te basta con eso? – señaló el tronco en el pedazo que Rosette había tallado.

- No me lo recuerdes… Dime… ¿Qué paso el día que conociste a Rosette?

- ¿No te lo ha contado?

- No

- Pues yo no soy nadie para decirte…

- ¡Dímelo! – ordenó furioso.

- Ok… pero tranquilízate… y por si las dudas mejor aléjate un poco…

- Empieza…

- Ah… ya sabes que Halia y yo tenemos la habilidad de adoptar otros físicos… pues… tomé prestada tu forma como demonio – se detuvo mirando como Chrno se quedaba sorprendido.

- ¿Prestada¡¿En qué momento me la pediste! Pero bueno… eso ya lo sabía…

- Ah… ¿Me dejas continuar?

- Sigue…

- "Salve" a Rosette de Halia… la chica estaba maravillada con tenerte a su lado ¿Sabes? – Sonrío nervioso – Nos escondimos en el sótano y…

- ¿Y…?

- ¡Ahhh¡Perdóname por ser demonio y sucumbir tan rápido¡Pero se veía muy linda abrazándome!

- ¿Abrazándote! – gritó apunto de correr y eliminarlo.

- ¡Espera¡Sé que me pasé¡Lo siento¡La chica es hermosa¿Qué querías que hiciera?

- ¡No abrazarla!

- Bueno… sino te calmas no te voy a seguir contando…

- ¿Hay más?

- Tranquilízate… - dudó – La besé…

Fue suficiente, estaba a punto de volverse demonio… olvidándose de que el reloj en esos momentos debía de estar sacando pequeños rayitos azules, lo quería eliminar¿Cómo pudo atreverse a tocarla?

- ¡Deberías de alegrarte¡Ella lo hizo pensando que se trataba de ti!

Todo el coraje bajó de golpe al suelo y se quedó con cara de "What?" y completamente sonrojado.

- ¿Qué…?

- Si… tomé mi forma verdadera y se alejó de mí, sólo lo hizo porque eras tú…

Chrno se sentía como un tonto, estaba ahí de pie como estúpido frente a un antiguo enemigo que respiraba aliviado de aún estar vivo y poder contarlo.

- ¿Me besó? – murmuró sonrojado.

- Pareces un adolescente – dijo sonriente Uriel - ¿Y quién escribió lo de haya¿Tú o ella?

Chrno se giró y vio el tallado del árbol, aún no podía alcanzar a verlo.

- ¿Dice "_Rosette Christopher & Chrno"_? – preguntó tímidamente.

- Si… - respondió Uriel cargando a Chrno de la parte trasera del cuello de su chaqueta, lo levantó para que pudiera verlo por sí mismo - Ahí lo tienes.

- Tenía razón… soy un tonto…

Cuando lo bajó, el chico se sentó con las piernas cruzadas con un mar de sentimientos revueltos en su mente.

- Siempre tuviste muchos problemas con las mujeres… creo que han sido tu perdición…

- Tú que sabes…

- Que Aion está emocionado por los estigmas de la santa…

- Hablas de Rosette ¿Verdad?

- Si… ella es María Magdalena…

- Lo sé – murmuró – Desde que vi que sus muñecas empezaban a sangrar lo supe…

- Magdalena nos ve – dijo Uriel mirando a la chica en la ventana.

- Será mejor que te vayas, si descubren a otro demonio, además de mí, en el convento, mandarán a todos sus exorcistas…

- Lo sé… sólo quería que supieras que… cualquier cosa… cuentan conmigo y Halia…

Chrno levantó rápidamente la mirada, pero Uriel se había ido…

- Gracias, amigo… - agradeció en voz baja y miró a Magdalena.

La chica sonrío al verlo, señaló hacia la habitación de abajo como si supiera en realidad lo que pensaba Chrno… El demonio pudo ver la silueta de Rosette tras la cortina, le devolvió la sonrisa a Magdalena y se levantó dispuesto a hablar con ella.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Ya saben... lo de siempre... sus reviews ) para saber si aun quieren seguir leyendo la historia o ia nop ToT... Feliz Halloween o Día de Muertos o como le llamen jeje.. que se la pasen muy bn... ah... x cierto... aprovecho para decirles que si pueden donar algo para los afectados por el Huracán Wilma en el estado de Quintana - Roo y parte Oriente de Yucatán estaría genial, de verdad están muy mal... yo soy de Yucatán y me siento medio extraña porque pudimos haber sido nosotros (... **

**REVIEWS! oo plz plz plz plz! ToT jejeje saludos a todos!**

**Helena Venus -**


	7. Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart

**Hello my darlings... oh yeah... en algún momento de la historia debía de manifestar mi gusto por HIM, un grupo musical de Love Metal... el título del capítulo lo he tomado de una de sus canciones porque es muy romántica, claro en su estilo, y se me hizo perfecta para el cap...**

**Jeje como siempre los agradecimientos: _Shady Darklight, Ginny - Flor De Cerezo -, Kelly, Renaissance Lady-K, Marion-asakura, Yuna-X2, TamaoRaven e Inusuki. _Mil gracias a ustedes, estoy muy emocionada pues el fic ha llegado a los 30 reviews... cantidad que me parecía imposible... las quiero! y de verdad les agradezco de todo corazón :) son las mejores!**

**Ahm... creo que he actualizado ya el cap pero sin los agradecimientos... -.- lo siento, es que esto de FanFiction a veces se me enreda un poquito... jeje... sorry :(**

**Bien... los dejo con un cap. un poco meloso... la verdad me gusto, pero recuerden que lo importante es que sea del gusto de ustedes, espero no defraudarlas :D Hasta la próxima my lovelys!**

**Hum... ya saben... los personajes son de Daisuke Moriyama... x cierto, no les gustaría que hubiera un OVA de esta serie? apoco no estaría genial? jeje...**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**La Sombra Del Corazón**

**Capítulo VI**

**Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart**

Cualquiera que lo viera diría que su aspecto era decidido, con la frente en alto, la mandíbula tensa y los puños cerrados pero sin ejercer fuerza alguna, sin embargo, su mente era confusión absoluta… claro, no podíamos olvidar las tan nombradas mariposas en el estómago. En cuestión de minutos estaba frente a la puerta de Rosette, levantó los nudillos acercándose para tocar la puerta, pero la inseguridad lo embargó y dejo caer su mano…

- No puede ser tan difícil – murmuró repitiendo la acción pero desistiendo nuevamente.

Se recargó en la pared de enfrente meditando que le diría, acababan de tener un encuentro algo "violento", aún podía sentir la mejilla adolorida, aunque sus sentimientos le hacían olvidarse un poco del dolor. Escuchó unos ruidos en la habitación, la puerta del armario abrirse y luego cerrarse… algún objeto que se cayó… claro, a Rosette gritar "¡Maldición!" sonrío divertido, esas pequeñas reacciones de la chica eran las que le gustaban, su espontaneidad, su alegría, hasta la manera de enojarse se le hacía atractiva pues arrugaba el entrecejo de cierta manera particular; los pasos de la chica se dirigieron a la puerta abriéndola con brusquedad sin darle a Chrno oportunidad de huir o esconderse.

Rosette seguía con la expresión dura, aunque se sorprendió de verlo ahí… desvió la mirada y casi mecánicamente salió de su habitación ignorándolo por completo.

- Rosette – le llamó el demonio mientras la seguía por las escaleras en descenso.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó molesta.

- ¿Sigues enojada? – preguntó cabizbajo mirando sus pantuflas de ositos que él le había regalado la Navidad anterior, levantó un poco la vista notando la pijama rosada que vestía, siempre ese color desde que era chica.

- Si

Chrno permaneció en silencio pero no dejó de seguirla ¿A dónde pretendía ir a esa hora? Rosette se escurrió por los pasillos de la planta baja, el camino se le hacía conocido, pero de noche todo lucía un poco diferente… la chica se detuvo tras una enorme planta, acechando entre sus hojas… y al no ver a nadie salió, pero Chrno la jaló volviéndola a esconder… frente a ellos pasó la hermana Kate haciendo su inspección nocturna.

- ¿Vas a la cocina? – preguntó en susurro Chrno.

- Si… ¿Quieres algo? – le dijo Rosette sonriendo un poco, olvidando momentáneamente su enojo.

- Pastel…

- Si, yo también pensé eso…

Esperaron a que la hermana Kate subiera las escaleras para salir de su escondite y seguir por el largo pasillo hasta los comedores, que tuvieron que atravesar con cuidado de no mover nada o haría demasiado ruido, al fondo estaba la puerta que daba a la cocina… el paraíso para ellos.

Al entrar en la cocina, dirigieron la mirada a su principal objetivo… el refrigerador… el lugar sagrado donde la repostera guardaba los postres para el desayuno. Rosette no vaciló demasiado, abriendo el refrigerador para encontrar un enorme pastel de chocolate.

- Chocolate, Chrno – le dijo mirando como el demonio se ponía de puntillas para ver.

- Pero a ti te gusta de tres leches – murmuró mirándola.

Rosette sintió una oleada de ternura al ver al niño de puntillas mirándola con cierto brillo en sus ojos rojizos.

- Pero a ti te gusta el de chocolate – murmuró repitiendo parte de la frase sin dejar de sonreír.

Tomo el enorme pastel y lo puso sobre una mesa, buscó un cuchillo y cortó un pedazo grande y uno un poco chico, mas bien demasiado moderado; el grande lo puso en un plato y se lo dio a su demonio, mientras ella jaló otro platito para el suyo. Chrno miró detenidamente el pedacito de pastel¿Estaba bromeando¡Ella comía igual que él! Esperó a que guardara el pastel en la nevera y le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué uno tan chiquito?

- Ah… no tengo mucha hambre…

- Si estás entrando a la cocina en la noche es porque tienes hambre, Rosette, te conozco…

- Pues… - con una cucharada tomó un pedacito de pastel - ¿Crees que como demasiado?

- No…

- Yo si, creo que debería de empezar a cuidarme un poco…

- ¿Por qué?

- Creo que estoy subiendo de peso…

- Claro que no – dijo - ¡Sigues igual de delgada!

-¿Si?

- Si…

- Gracias Chrno – agradeció continuando con su pastel.

Comieron en silencio, vigilando que nadie los viera pues se armaría un escándalo, en el convento cualquier cosa era digna de ser el escándalo del siglo. Rosette terminó primero y se dedicó a contemplar al demonio, quien claro que se percató de la mirada azul que seguía cada movimiento suyo, de repente sintió la piel suave de Rosette acariciarle su mejilla provocando un sonrojo tímido.

- ¿Por qué dijiste que soy maravillosa?

Chrno se sobresaltó, sabía que su respuesta podría arreglar las cosas o empeorarlas, aunque aún no comprendía el porque de su enojo ¡Le dijo que era maravillosa¿Qué podía tener eso de malo?

- Es lo que siento…

- Creo que reaccioné mal hace rato… - murmuró – Discúlpame…

Chrno se acercó y la abrazó dejando su rostro resguardado en el pecho de la chica, en cualquier otro momento lo hubiera golpeado por el contacto extremo con ella, pero se sentía bien así, lo abrazó depositando un beso en su cabello morado. Se agachó quedando a la altura del chico, nuevamente a escasa distancia y con los nervios crispados, sólo que ella sabía que no podía hacer nada… Magdalena estaba viva, el amor verdadero de Chrno; bajó la mirada como si su dolor emocional fuera físico, dejando escapar una lágrima que corrió su rostro hasta el cuello y cayó en la pequeña mano morena de Chrno.

- ¿Por qué llo…?

Pero los delgados dedos de Rosette lo callaron tocando con suavidad sus labios, que lentamente resbalaron por su cara, desviándose hacia su cuello… masajeándolo con cariño, un pequeño cariñito que siempre le hacía pero que con tanto ajetreo les había sido casi imposible un momento de privacidad; y es que aunque sonara extraño, a ellos les encantaba estar solos lejos de los ojos chismosos…

Chrno cerró los ojos, como siempre hacía cuando Rosette lo acariciaba… y de eso ya tenía tiempo, pues la chica siempre había mostrado un cariño especial por él.

- Rosette – murmuró entreabriendo los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Aion te dio tu primer beso? – preguntó sonrojado.

- Uhm… - detuvo la caricia para tomar el rostro del niño con ambas manos - ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Pues… al menos que no me hayas contado quien te dio el primero…

- Si fue Aion – dijo con resignación – Pero no se puede considerar un beso si no le respondí ¿O sí?

- Creo que no… - musitó - ¿Y el segundo?

Rosette se separó de Chrno bruscamente ¿Lo sabía¿Sabía que había besado a Uriel¡Eso no podía ser nada bueno! Su rostro tomó un color rojo fuerte y sus manos sudaban de los nervios… ¡No podía saberlo¡No debía! En ese momento le hubiera gustado poder matar a Uriel como a cualquier otro demonio…

- No ha habido segundo – mintió doblando con fuerza el dobladillo de su pijama.

- No me mientas…

- ¿Alguna ves besaste a Magdalena? – preguntó ella levantando la mirada, clavándola en los ojos rojizos del chico.

- Si… ¿Quién te dio el segundo? – volvió a preguntar.

- ¿La besaste¡Oh Dios Mío¡No quería saber eso!

- ¿Y para qué preguntaste!

- ¡Por qué tú me estás interrogando!

- ¿Quién está ahí! – una voz femenina pero potente resonó desde el comedor.

Ambos se taparon la boca mutuamente, sus movimientos eran torpes pero lograron esconderse bajo un escritorio en un reducido espacio en forma de rectángulo.

Rosette acechó por una esquina viendo a la Hermana Kate que examinaba el lugar con una vela, por suerte no se fijó de los platos, tras ella estaba el Ministro Remington que pudo ver claramente a Rosette, pero simplemente sonrío y volteó a ver en otra dirección.

- Le dije que no había nadie, Hermana Kate…

- ¡Juraría que escuché voces!

- Creo que todo esto del vaticano la está poniendo nerviosa…

- ¿Y cómo no estarlo¡Mandaran un verdadero exorcista¡Uno loco!

- No está loco, solo tiene extrañas maneras de eliminar demonios…

- ¿Extrañas¡Es más sádico que ellos! – asentó la veladora y comenzó a caminar en círculos - ¿Qué haremos con Chrno¡Lo reconocerá de inmediato!

- Ah, dudo que se haya topado con alguien como Chrno… y si sabe tanto de demonios, como dice el informe, no se meterá con él…

- Usted bien sabe que si intenta hacerle algo a Chrno, la hermana Rosette se interpondrá sin importarle sacrificar su vida… ¡No podemos permitir eso!

- No creo que sea un buen lugar para hablar de eso – opinó sabiendo que ambos se encontraban escondidos.

- ¡Es que es ahora o nunca¡Mañana llegará a las 10 de la mañana!

- Hermana Kate, mejor vayamos a su oficina…

- ¡Ewan Remington! – exclamó molesta - ¡Lo que menos tenemos es tiempo!

- Ah, pero se arrepentirá…

- ¿Eh? – preguntó sin entender – Bueno… el último dato que está en el informe es que despedazo un demonio… y ya estando muerto le sacó todos sus órganos y dejo que se desangrara…

- Esto no será bueno – murmuró mirando de reojo como Chrno y Rosette acechaban.

- ¿Qué criatura extraña es!

- Un humano, la criatura mas rara y extraña que podrá toparse – le respondió Ewan.

- Esto es demasiado para mi… ni si quiera le he informado a Rosette…

- Ella se enterará por sus medios, mejor vamos a descansar… eso deberían de hacer todos…

Ewan le dirigió una última mirada a Rosette y salió de la cocina, ambos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, el mayor temor de Rosette era que hirieran a su querido Chrno, y la hermana estaba en lo correcto, ella se interpondría.

- ¿Del vaticano? – murmuró Chrno.

- No me importa de donde venga… no dejaré que te toque…

- Yo debería de decir eso…

- A mi no me puede hacer nada, tengo estigmas… soy "tesoro nacional" – bromeó abrazando a Chrno.

Continuó acariciando el cuello del chico quien se acomodó en los brazos de Rosette, se sentía tan bien… pero las palabras de la hermana kate lo habían dejado pensativo… ¿Intenría atacarlo? Él no podía pelear… ¡No quería seguir consumiendo la vida de Rosette! Rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de ella, podía dormirse ahí mismo siendo "víctima" de las manos de Rosette...

- Chrno…

- ¿Hmm?

- Uriel me dio mi segundo beso…

- Ya lo sabía – dijo sin moverse.

- ¿Y por qué me preguntaste pequeño sin vergüenza? – preguntó separando un poco a Chrno para verlo bien.

- No sé…

- Ahhhh – suspiró – Besa mal…

- No quiero saber tanto…

- Pues yo tampoco quería saber lo de Magdalena…

- Ella besa bien – dijo con una sonrisa burlona tratando de hacerla enojar.

- ¡Ushhhh¡Cállate! – le dio un buen coscorrón en la cabeza haciéndolo caer.

Rosette lo siguió "atacando" con una serie de cosquillas y pellizcones mientras él se reía y revolcaba sin poder disimular lo feliz que era con ella ¿No lo podía ver¡Ella le daba toda la felicidad que nunca tuvo! En un momento ella se detuvo exhausta mientras Chrno no dejaba de sonreír; la chica se tendió en el suelo respirando agitadamente, estaba feliz…

Chrno se sentó y la miró, tocando con temor la mejilla de su contratista, estaba totalmente ruborizado, había pensado bien sus palabras… pero no sabía como las tomaría ella.

- Rosette Christopher… - dijo con voz suave – Si tan solo… pudiera tener mi fuerza total sin tener que quitarte poco a poco la vida, yo… - dudó y cerró los ojos – Te llevaría lejos de aquí, de todos… porque eres todo lo que tengo… no quiero perderte… no quiero, no quiero seguirte lastimando… Rosette…

La chica se sentó quedando junto a él, estaba igual de sonrojada… y no encontraba palabras… no sabía que decir, todo era inapropiado, todo era tonto… sólo podía mirarlo, mirarlo ahí sentado frente a ella… Una loca idea cruzó por su mente, haciéndola sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda… pero eso quería hacer, y era lo único que explicaría sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos… sus deseos.

Chrno bajó la mirada al escuchar el silencio de las palabras de Rosette, a lo mejor había sido un poco precipitado y se culpó por jamás decir las cosas correctas… repentinamente sintió esa mano cálida de la chica que le levantaba un poco la barbilla, al verla notó lo cerca que estaba… su respiración tibia lo ponía nervioso, como no había estado en años… vio que ella se acercara más y no se movió ¡No quería moverse de ahí! Su interior estaba en un maremoto de ideas y sensaciones que estaban a punto de desbordarse si ella se acercaba más. Vio como Rosette cerró los ojos manteniendo ese tono rojizo en sus mejillas que siempre le había gustado, y la imitó… acercándose un poco, no podía dejar que ella hiciera todo si él también moría por besarla.

Rosette sintió los suaves labios de Chrno sobre los suyos, no podía negar que se sentía nerviosa… primero fue tímido, encontrando el ritmo perfecto… haciendo que el mundo entero no importara y congelándolo por completo, ese momento era hermoso y siempre existiría pasara lo que pasara. Chrno tomó las manos de Rosette sin romper el beso, no podía explicarse bien ese sentimiento que le quemaba el corazón, la amaba, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo… presionó suavemente sobre los labios sintiendo de inmediato como ella le respondía, dejando un poco la timidez y volviéndose poco a poco mas apasionado, estaban absortos en sus emociones… sintiendo como la sangre que corría por sus venas les quemaba… Se separaron un momento, con la respiración agitada y el corazón galopando a toda velocidad… lo miró con timidez buscando con la mirada nuevamente sus labios… pero fue como si él le leyera la mente… los labios cálidos de Chrno habían vuelto a besarla, pero aún con esa marca de timidez… controlándose pues su condición de demonio lo estaba tratando de dominar… sus labios eran irresistibles… los amaba, los deseaba… era suya, desde que la conoció se había vuelto la niña de sus ojos y la niña que siempre protegería… la que odiaba lastimar y adoraba ver sonreír…

Los platos que habían usado sonaron como si alguien los moviera provocando que se separaran con brusquedad, Rosette miró sobresaltada encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que la miraban son severidad.

- Ministro Remington – dijo asustada tratando de ocultar los nervios, estaba segura de que los había visto.

Chrno pudo sentir como esos ojos se clavaban en su espalda.

- Creo que es bastante tarde como para que esté fuera de su habitación, hermana Rosette – dijo con la voz notablemente potente y molesta – Y sobre todo, no son horas para que Chrno esté en el convento…

Chrno lo miró sobre su hombro… en su mente decía una sarta de maldiciones en su idioma, más como burla personal que como otra cosa… empezaba a hartarse de la intromisión de todos entre ellos… la paciencia no era una virtud de los demonios y mucho menos de él.¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Gracias x haber leído este capítulo, ya saben que adoro sus reviews... y los espero con entusiasmo!**

**X cierto... creo que ya viene un poquito de acción... x eso el momento meloso y ahora viene el "buen exorcista del vaticano" :P jeje aún no he diseñado bien su personaje...**

**Ah si! Les gustaría que pusiera algo en particular? Sugerencias:)**

**Saluditos!**

**Helena Venus**


	8. Sufrir En Silencio

**Hello My Darlings! juju u.u creo que tardé un poquitín en actualizar... ToT... pero mas vale tarde que nunca! es que he estado muy ocupada con un AMV... concursaremos en la convención de Anime de Diciembre y me había estado absorbiendo tiempo completo... días enteros:) pero ahora que está terminado me he sentado a escribir nuevamente! Apenas concursemos lo subiré a una página para que lo puedan descargar :)**

**Bien... les agradezco de todo corazón a: ale, Inusuki, mario-asakura y Renaissance Lady-K**

**Muchas gracias, sus reviews me animan a seguir :) nunca dejaré de agradecerles. Siempre diré que son las mejores!**

**Me despido y les invito cordialmente a que disfruten del sig. cap...**

**Ah... ia saben... Chrno Crusade le pertenece a Daisuke Moriyama... ¬¬... y bla bla bla... -.-**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**La Sombra Del Corazón**

**Capítulo VII**

**Sufrir En Silencio**

Mecía sus pies sobre el césped, pues la banca era un poco alta para él, mientras recordaba lo sucedido… rápidamente cubrió el rubor su rostro hasta las orejas puntiagudas que sobresalían entre su cabello ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer eso? Miró la ventana de la habitación de Rosette… completamente en penumbras… aunque algo le decía que ella igual permanecía despierta. Suspiró con fuerza moviendo levemente los cabellos púrpuras de su flequillo, siendo un demonio… era demasiado débil cuando se trataba de su contratista.

Como todas las mañana desayunaban en la mesa del fondo del comedor, aunque extrañamente permanecía en silencio… ¿Qué se iban a decir? Rosette lo miró fugazmente… sin poder evitar sonrojarse, debían de hablar de lo sucedido… era necesario.

- ¿Estas enojada? – preguntó Chrno cabizbajo.

- No… no estoy enojada – le respondió sorprendida - ¿Por qué?

- Porque no hablas…

- Ehhh bueno… - dudó – No se que decir…

- Yo tampoco

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que siguieron desayunando… aunque Rosette miraba la comida del día anterior que le habían dado a su compañero.

- Chrno…

- ¿Si?

- No tienes porque comer eso – le dijo molesta jalando el plato hasta el borde de la mesa.

- Sino como eso no comeré nada.

- Comerás conmigo, toma – le acercó su plato de huevos revueltos – Ya no tengo mucha hambre…

- Gra-gracias Rosette…

- No hay de que…

Lo observó, se veía tan tierno… le acomodó un poco sus acostumbrados mechones revueltos que se escapaban de la trenza, odiaba que todo tuviera que ser tan difícil…

- ¿Te arrepientes? – le preguntó Chrno sin mirarla.

- No… - murmuró tomando la mano del demonio bajo la mesa.

Chrno se sobresaltó y la miró con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas, pero le tomó de igual manera la mano… ¿Todo esto estaba bien?

- ¿Tu te arrepientes? – Rosette temía la respuesta…

Pero en realidad no hubo respuesta, él permaneció en silencio sin poder mirarla a los ojos… Rosette casi pudo sentir una daga helada en el corazón que la obligo a soltar a Chrno y cruzar sus brazos sobre la mesa ignorándolo por completo. Nada estaba bien… tal vez él en realidad a la que amaba era a Magdalena…

- Magdalena – pensó arrugando el entrecejo.

Se levantó y salió de los comedores sin decir nada, estaba dolida, claro que lo estaba… y no le dolía admitir que también sentía celos.

- ¿Entonces fue una mentira? – Murmuró aguantando una lágrima que amenazaba con salir – Tonta de mí… debí de imaginármelo…

Apresuró el paso ensombreciendo su rostro, lo último que quería era que la vieran llorando, casi corría… últimamente lo único que sabía hacer era huir…

- ¡Ahhh! – gritó al chocar contra alguien - ¡Perdón!

Rosette yacía en el suelo frente a un chico de cabello rubio cenizo con ojos verdes, quien sonreía divertido por la cara de la hermana Kate.

- ¡Rosette Christopher¡Sabes que está prohibido correr en los pasillos¡Díos Mío¿Está bien, señor Scarletti?

El chico se levantó y le extendió la mano a Rosette para que se levantara.

- No se preocupe, hermana Kate – contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¡Tendrás tu castigo, Rosette! – le señaló furiosa.

- Lo siento – dijo la rubia haciendo una gran reverencia.

- Mejor deje que ella me enseñe el convento – sugirió el chico – Usted está muy ocupada…

Rosette abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era un chico muy encantador… y en cierta manera le recordaba a su hermano… sólo que lucía mayorcito, como de unos 20 años…

La hermana Kate acomodó sus lentes y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Rosette.

- Está bien… - dijo – Tengo que hablar al vaticano… pero a la primera tontería que cometa esta jovencita no dude en informármelo…

- ¡Todo estará bien, hermana Kate¡Vamos! – Rosette jaló del brazo al chico y se alejaron lo más rápido posible, al menos así estaría distraída.

- ¿Tú eres Rosette Christopher… la del contrato con un demonio?

Rosette se detuvo en seco y lo miró.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- El vaticano me ha enviado a conocerles… - respondió.

- ¿Tú eres el exorcista! – exclamó asustada tomando el reloj con fuerza.

- Si… ¿Por qué la cara?

- Jajajajajaja nada más…- dijo – No tiene nada de aterrador – pensó confundida.

- Mi nombre es Kaiser Scarlatti…

- Rosette Christopher… pero ya lo sabías jeje

Siguieron caminando, por ratos le explicaba un poco de cómo funcionaban las cosas en el convento… pues se sentía intimidada por las miradas de sus amigas… la mayoría murmuraba cosas que la incluían a ella, a Kaiser y obviamente a Chrno… Llegaron a los comedores, donde por suerte el demonio ya no estaba, y continuaron la pequeña travesía por los pasillos cercanos…

- ¿Y cómo se llama? – preguntó de repente el chico a mitad de la explicación sobre la lavandería del convento.

- ¿La lavandería? – preguntó contrariada.

- No… - sonrío – El demonio del que eres contratista…

- Ah… Es Chrno – murmuró con desinterés – Como te decía, cada determinado tiempo se nombra a un grupo de hermanas que se encargaran del lavado y…

- ¿Puedo conocerlo?

- ¿Ah? No creo que sea buena idea… siento que un exorcista del vaticano y un demonio como él no se llevarán bien…

- Pero él es bueno ¿No? Eso me contó Magdalena…

- Esa mujer – masculló entre dientes – Claro que es bueno… sino no estaría en el convento.

- He escuchado cosas increíbles de él… - dijo recargándose en la pared.

- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Que expresa sentimientos de amor hacia ti y cosas así…

- ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante cosa! – preguntó colorada de pies a cabeza. O.O

- Unas chicas… creo que una se llama Claire…

- ¡Me las pagará! ¬¬ – gritó apretando su puño marcando su venita.

- ¿No es verdad?

- Ehhh bueno… ellas siempre lo mal interpretan… - murmuró tratando de sonreír – Su verdadero amor es Magdalena… todos lo sabemos y yo lo apoyo… lo aprecio muchísimo, como nadie se puede imaginar…

- ¿Lo amas?

Rosette bajó la mirada, no quería responder a eso… se sentía el mar tercio… la inoportuna… la que estorbaba.

- Perdón – se disculpó Kaiser tomándola de los hombros – No fue mi intención… a veces soy demasiado chismoso…

- Está bien… creo que a todos les da un poco de curiosidad la relación de un contratista y el demonio…

- Es el segundo caso que veo…

- ¿Segundo? – repitió atónita - ¿Hay alguien más!

- Si… una niña… - respondió recordando – Creo que es de Florida… tiene 15 años.

- ¿En serio¡Es muy pequeña!

- Es un año menor que tú, Rosette Christopher…

La rubia bajó la mirada.

- Pero ella tiene una relación estrecha con el demonio… creo que… son "algo".

- Que tonto – murmuró concentrando su mirada en los pies de Kaiser.

- Por lo que dices supongo que en realidad no tienes nada con Chrno.

- Absolutamente nada – dijo levantando la mirada con una sonrisa triste.

- Eso será un alivio para el vaticano…

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues… eres una mujer estigmatizada… alguien importante en la religión y la Iglesia, temían que estuvieras relacionada con el demonio…

- Que absurdo… - dijo – Vamos al jardín… es muy bonito a esta hora del día…

Caminaron en silencio, pasaba del medio día y el sol provocaba la sombra de los árboles reflejada en el césped que resplandecía con la luz del día. Avanzaron por un pequeño camino… el que dirigía al árbol que ella misma había marcado con el nombre de ella y Chrno, por lo que distrajo desviando el camino.

- Por ahí hay muchos insectos… mejor por aquí – le dijo sonriendo.

Kaiser la siguió, la chica era encantadora, tal y como la niña que había conocido en Florida, ambas ensombrecidas por la vida de un demonio… por eso los odiaba.

- ¿Nunca has pensando romper el contrato? – preguntó lo suficientemente lejos de los demás, cerca de la fuente central.

- No, jamás – respondió – Nunca haría algo por el estilo, su vida depende de la mía… ¡Podría morir!

- ¿Y tú¿Nunca piensas en ti? Se trata de tu vida… de la que también depende Magdalena…

- Pero no puedo hacer eso…

- Eres muy joven, tienes mucho que vivir…

- Que no valdría la pena sin Chrno – dijo embargada de emociones – Simplemente no… me conformo con vivir lo suficiente para ver nuevamente a mi hermano.

Permanecieron en silencio mirando como el agua caía por la estatua de la fuente, produciendo un sonido tranquilizador.

Azmaria bajaba con una gran torre de libros que la rebasaban, apenas si podía ver el camino… pasó junto a la habitación de Magdalena, de donde salió disparado Chrno al verla tan recargada de cosas.

- Deja te ayudo – le dijo quitando la mitad de libros de las manitas de la apóstol.

- Uh… gracias Chrno – dijo aliviada – Pensé que moriría en las escaleras…

- Jaja ¿A dónde los llevas?

- Con el anciano Hamilton… es para investigar no se que de Física…

- Ese viejo y sus investigaciones… me hubiera pedido ayuda a mí.

- Lo iba a hacer – recordó sonriendo – Pero te vimos desayunando con Rosette y mejor no interrumpimos…

Chrno no dijo nada, sabía que la había lastimado… y dudaba que nuevamente lo perdonara, pero no estaba seguro de arrepentirse o no… pues cada ves que veía a Magdalena algo en su interior florecía… Bajaron al jardín con mucho cuidado y se abrieron paso entre la congregación de chicas que estaban en la salida del convento.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Az contrariada.

- ¡Es Kaiser, el exorcista del vaticano! – exclamó Claire – Es hermoso…

- ¡Siiii¡Vino a ver a Magdalena y a dar veracidad a los estigmas de Rosette!

- ¿Rosette? – preguntó Chrno – Por cierto… ¿Dónde está ella?

- Ahí – le dijo Claire señalando la fuente – Le está mostrando el convento a Kaiser…

Chrno se asomó sintiendo como una oleada de furia invadía su pequeño cuerpo, sus ojos se entrecerraron y apretó con fuerza los libros, ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la fuente mientras hablaba con Kaiser de pie frente a ella… ¿Qué se creía para acercársele así a su contratista? Caminó impulsado por sus sentimientos directo a la fuente sin soltar los libros.

- ¡Chrno¡Espérame! – la niña salió tras él… notando que no se estaba dirigiendo hacia el taller sino hacia Rosette y el invitado.

Pero Rosette no lo había visto, estaba absorta escuchando de la relación de la otra chica con el demonio…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?

- Desde que ella tiene 9 años – le respondió tirando una piedrita a la fuente – Al parecer había mas de uno de esos relojes…

- 9 años… era muy chica cuando tomó esa decisión…

- Si… lo mismo pensé… pero ella es feliz junto a ese demonio… - sonrío de manera burlesca – No entiendo como pueden ser felices dándole vida a un ser como esos…

- No todos son malos… - justificó cabizbaja.

- Rosette…

- Mande…

Kaiser pudo sentir a un demonio cerca, era una de sus cualidad… el sentirlos… debía de tratarse del tal Chrno.

- Deberías de pensar un poco en ti… en especial sino eres correspondida.

Rosette se sobresaltó al escuchar sus palabras, provocándola levantar la mirada, topándose con los ojos rojizos del demonio que estaba a un costado de Kaiser.

- Chrno… - dijo asombrada.

Al parecer las cosas se complicaban día con día…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**¿Qué les pareció¡REVIEWS! plz ToT... ando desanimada con esta historia... snif... ojala me dejen aunque sea uno chiquito :((((**

**Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer!**


	9. Aquí En Mis Brazos

**_Holitas! Aquí reportándome después de no haber actualizado en algunos días xD jeje pero ya estoy de regreso!_**

**_Como siempre y lo más importante¡Los agradecimientos!_**

**_A: ejejejejejejee, _****_Mornie McDouglas, _****_Renaissance Lady-K_****_, ale, _****_Inusuki_****_(arriba Cemzoo! ;) ), hikari-chan ydiana_**

**_¡Llegamos a los 43 reviews ToT¡Que emoción¡Muchísimas gracias:) Siempre les estaré infinitamente agradecida..._**

**_Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade no me pertenece ToT es propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama... snif... al menos que le compre los derechos de autor... muajajajajajajaja xD toi loca no me hagan caso x.X _**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**La Sombra Del Corazón**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Aquí En Mis Brazos**

Todo el convento podía notar el ambiente tenso que había cuando Rosette y Chrno estaban cerca… llevaban así aproximadamente una semana, sin hablarse y molestándose mutuamente. Azmaria no sabía que hacer, estaba en medio y no quería interferir… o al menos era lo que Ewan le había aconsejado, pues él imaginaba la magnitud del asunto considerando que se habían besado.

- Sólo un beso – pensó terminando de hacer sus colitas de siempre, acomodando las hebras rubias tras sus orejas - ¡Y yo di el primer paso!

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Azmaria que terminaba de cepillar su cabello.

- Nada – mintió sin querer preocuparla – Estaba pensando…

- Te ves nerviosa…

- Neh, imaginas cosas.

¿Nerviosa¡Temblaba! Ese día le tocaba atender a Magdalena y temía lo que pudiera encontrar en esa habitación que había estado evitando los últimos días.

-----

Tocó la puerta, cosa que nunca hacía pero no quería encontrar ninguna escena que pudiera herirla más… "Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente", ese era su nuevo lema… solo que no se lo aplicaba ella misma sino que prefería hacerse la ciega cuando descubría a Chrno con Magdalena. La puerta se abrió y se asomó Chrno, Rosette estrujó su falda disimulando una sonrisa, entró sin si quiera dirigirle la palabra… pero Magdalena dormía.

- Ehm… ¿Sigue durmiendo? – preguntó preocupada acercándose un poco y contemplando lo pálido de su rostro.

- Si, sus estigmas se abrieron anoche…

Rosette miró las manos de Chrno vendadas, al parecer había intentado calmarla pero se había herido.

- ¿Ya atendiste eso? – preguntó tomando las manos de Chrno.

- Sólo las vende…

- Pueden infectarse, tonto…

- De todas formas no te importa ¿O sí? – miró a Rosette – Olvídalo… perdón…

- No lo hagas más difícil ¿Si? – pidió mientras se alejaba a buscar alcohol y algodón en una pequeña alacena – Suficiente ya lo es…

Comenzó a curar poco a poco las heridas, sabía que le dolían, podía verlo en su expresión… y ella casi lo podía sentir, estaba frente a ella… podía abrazarlo y decirle en ese momento cuanto lo quería… pero… él pensaba en otra.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Kaiser? – preguntó con recelo Chrno.

- Bien…

Kaiser había estado casi siendo su sombra, ya había dado su veredicto de autenticidad en los estigmas de Rosette y ahora la acompañaba hasta a comprar fruta a la ciudad, para ella no significaba nada… solo un amigo, aunque Chrno lo interpretara de otra forma.

- ¿Los van a mandar a alguna misión?

- Al menos que tú no quieras venir conmigo…

- ¿Tengo reemplazo?

- No es eso

- Pues nadie es indispensable ¿No?

No respondió y terminó de vendar nuevamente las manitas color canela de su demonio… y es que todavía lo consideraba así.

- ¡Listo! – exclamó con una sonrisa – Así al menos no se infectará… si les hace falta algo me avisas ¿Si?

- Si…

- Ah… y… oye… - le llamó sintiendo ese incómodo calor en el rostro – Tú no tienes reemplazo ¿Entiendes? Al menos no para mí… - se separó de él rápidamente - ¡Nos vemos al rato!

Salió a toda prisa, caminando lo más rápido posible porque estaba casi segura de que Chrno la miraba desde la puerta y no quería verlo, moriría si lo miraba indiferente ante cualquier declaración que ella hiciera.

- ¡Rosette! – levantó la vista mirando a Kaiser quien sonreía ampliamente saludándola.

- Ah… Hola Kaiser – murmuró mirando de reojo como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Magdalena.

- ¿Ya atendiste a Magdalena?

- Oh… si… de todas maneras está con Chrno.

- Chrno – repitió pensativo – Creo que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos…

- Déjalos ser – murmuró defendiéndolos pero sin poder evitar pensar lo mismo.

Continuó con su camino.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó siguiéndola por las escaleras.

- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer fuera del convento…

- ¿Te acompaño?

- Preferiría ir sola.

- Es peligroso que ahora que estás estigmatizada salgas sola por ahí…

- No es peligroso – refutó con algo de enojo – Siempre me he podido cuidar y ahora no será la excepción.

- Antes estaba Chrno contigo…

- ¡Chrno sigue estando conmigo! – exclamó volteándose bruscamente y dándole la cara.

- Lamento decepcionarte, pero Chrno está con Magdalena…

- Vamos de una vez, Rosette – interrumpió la voz de Chrno que iluminó el rostro de su contratista, fue algo casi involuntario.

- Nos vemos al rato, Kaiser – se despidió Rosette mientras bajaba junto con Chrno.

-----

Abordaron el vehículo permaneciendo aún en silencio, aunque ella quería agradecerle… tal vez abrazarlo o jugar con él como antes. Suspiró ahogada en recuerdos mientras salían del convento… Chrno la miraba sin disimularlo ¿Por qué hacerlo? Y es que ya casi no podía mantener esa actitud fría y altiva… incluso Magdalena le había aconsejado que hablara con ella. Rosette tomó nuevamente esa carretera, tomando por sorpresa a Chrno, pero por la mirada cristalina de ella comprendió que era mejor no preguntar nada hasta haber llegado.

-----

El sol se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles, iluminando partes del pálido rostro de Rosette que estaba recargada en el tronco con la mirada fija en las aguas cristalinas del lago en las praderas de Michigan, con la mente viajando a toda velocidad al pasado… porque en esos momentos es cuando recordaba cuanto extrañaba al pequeño Joshua…

- ¿Dónde estará Joshua? – murmuró sin moverse.

- No lo sé… - respondió tímidamente Chrno recostándose en el verde césped.

- ¿Crees que… viva para volver a verlo?

Chrno la miró y se sentó rápidamente, no sabía que contestarle… apretó la mandíbula con esa sensación de impotencia en el cuerpo.

- Con todo lo de Magdalena, hemos olvidado el hecho de buscar a Joshua… - dijo con dolor – Sé que no te puedo obligar a que me acompañes ahora que ella está viva, comprendo que quieres estar con ella… pero no puedo detenerme por más tiempo, Chrno – por primera vez desde que llegaron lo miró directo a los ojos – Tengo que continuar… ¿Entiendes? Kaiser me dijo…

- ¡Kaiser¡Kaiser¡Kaiser! – exclamó con furia en tono burlón - ¡Estoy harto de ese tipo!

- ¡Magdalena¡Magdalena¡Magdalena! – burló agitando sus manos - ¡Pues me ha estado ayudando! – su cabello se movió con una fuerte brisa - ¡Ni si quiera me habías dicho de la existencia de otros relojes!

- ¡Porque no la hay!

- ¡Claro que la hay! – suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse – Hablé con el demonio del contrato…

- ¿Qué…¿Cuándo¿Por qué no me dijiste?

- No preguntes tanto – bramó con algo de desdén – Me explicó que habían varios relojes, los intentos fallidos de una tal Shader…

- Shader… - sonrío melancólicamente – Pensé que los había destruido…

- Bueno… ese reloj estuvo cerca de haber sido perfecto, pero consumía la vida un poco acelerado por lo que se descartó…

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Pues… pedí hablar con la contratista, pero me dijo que su estado de salud era muy malo y solo podía estar en cama sin hablar mucho… está en sus últimos días… - cerró los ojos – Se oía devastado aunque conservaba esa voz que daba miedo – abrió un ojo y lo miró - ¿Todos los demonios tienen esa voz?

- Supongo…

- Fue hace tres días y me muero de ganas de saber como está la chica… pero no quiero verme con una entrometida insensible…

- ¿Cómo es que accedió a contarte todo eso? – preguntó sabiendo que los demonios no le gritaban a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos y menos a un completo desconocido.

- Porque… le dije quien eras tú y como que se asustó un poco – sonrío levemente – Y me lo contó contra su voluntad.

- Así que te aprovechas de mi nombre…

- Chrno – dijo mirando el cielo haciéndolo sonrojar por la voz suave y tierna que había usado… siempre le había gustado la manera especial en que decía su nombre, diferente a cualquier otro…

- Dime…

- Nada – murmuró sonriendo sin mirarlo – Sólo estaba recordando cuando jugábamos aquí… ¿Recuerdas? Solíamos dormirnos aquí mismo…

- Seeh – respondió imitando su sonrisa – Eran tan chica que dudaba el poder protegerte…

- ¿Protegerme? – repitió con voz suave – Siempre me has protegido… ¿verdad…?

- Si y no dejaré de hacerlo… jamás…

Rosette ensombreció su rostro cubriéndolo de los flequillos rubios agitados por la suave brisa fresca, él la escuchó sollozar… estaba llorando forzándose a mantener ese silencio sepulcral de su dolor; se tragó todo su orgullo, sus celos… todo y la abrazó dejando que llorara en su hombro, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella aspirando su fragancia a flores… sentía las manos delgadas de Rosette aferrándose a su chaqueta, rodeándolo y brindándole un amor que jamás había experimentado… su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que no dudaba que ella lo pudiera escuchar a punto de salirse de su pecho… pero a pesar de todas las innumerables veces que la había abrazado, esta vez particularmente sentía una paz interna de tener su cuerpo enlazado fuertemente contra el de él… la estrechó mas fuerte cerrando los ojos y volviendo a inundar sus pulmones de su fragancia. Y es que nadie entendía… que en ocasiones odiaba su condición de demonio, odiaba el tener que herirla, se odiaba él tan fuertemente que dudaba poder darle todo el amor que ella merecía, que prefería estar sumergido en un viejo recuerdo que ya no podía lastimar más… junto a la figura de una mujer que amó pero que bien sabía que ya no era ella… y ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad de amar, con el riesgo de dañarla… ¡Dañarla! Dejó escapar un gruñido pegando sus labios al pálido cuello de su contratista pero sin atreverse a besarlo… frenando todos sus deseos de hacerlo… de volverla suya para siempre y que nadie, nunca jamás pudiera separarlos… ¡Porque él quería estar con ella por siempre! Y ahora estaba seguro de ello… que la amaba a ella y a nadie más… porque le daba todo lo que necesitaba y más…

- Rosette… no quiero seguir consumiendo tu vida – le susurró al oído lentamente.

- ¡Cállate! – le pidió soltando otro sollozo – Cállate Chrno… siempre has sabido que no me importa hacerlo mientras estés conmigo…

- Quiero romper el contrato contigo, Rosette Christopher…

Rosette se separó bruscamente de él y lo miró asustada, más bien horrorizada tratando de leer en sus ojos sentimientos que le estaban siendo escondidos celosamente.

- ¡No lo haré! – gritó temblando - ¡No quiero¡No quiero!

- ¡Rosette! No puedo seguir así…

- No, Chrno… buscaremos una manera… pero no quiero separarme de ti…

- Rosette… - tomó el reloj pero ella se lo arrebató.

- ¡No Chrno! No lo hagas… ¿Tanto quieres separarte de mí?

- ¡Claro que no¿No entiendes que es por tu bien?

- ¡A mi no me importa¡Sólo quiero que tú estés bien!

- ¡Kaiser lo dijo¡Soy solo un demonio!

- A mi no me importa que seas un demonio… Chrno…

- Me gustaría tanto dejar de lastimarte, Rosette, poder ser una persona normal y así poder estar a tu lado…

- Chrno… - las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente – Que vergüenza… dirás que soy una llorona.

- Siempre lo has sido, pero sólo cuando estás conmigo…

- Porque tú me conoces mejor que cualquiera – murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas con el borde de su falda…

La observó fijamente, sentada sobre el verde prado, con el cabello rubio levemente revuelto por el aire, las mejillas marcadas de surcos de lágrimas y la boca entre abierta que parecía llamarlo a gritos. Tragó con fuerza tratando de controlarse, no podía dejarse llevar o las cosas se podían empeorar… pero ahora todo era mas difícil, desde la primera vez que había probado la suavidad y calidez de sus labios no se la podía quitar de la mente… persiguiéndolo día y noche mientras temía que Kaiser pudiera llegar a probarlos también.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó ella con cierto brillo en los ojos que lo estremeció.

- No – mintió sin poder dejar de mirarla.

Sus brazos se levantaron guiados por una fuerza invisible y rodearon nuevamente a la chica, estrechando nuevamente su delgada figura contra él, sintiendo su cuello tentador tan cerca que dudaba poder seguir controlándose.

- ¡Ahora Chrno! – pensó a gritos en su mente tomando el rostro de Rosette con ambas manos.

Y sintió la calidez de sus labios una vez más…

Tenía fuertemente cerrados los ojos, sintiendo las mismas ansias de Rosette al besarlo, sus brazos rodeándolo con delicadeza, con la delicadeza que solo ella podía representar… acariciando con timidez su nuca… jugando con los mechones sueltos de la trenza… ¿Qué pretendía¿Volverlo loco…? Pues lejos no estaba… y sus instintos demoníacos intentaban salir a flote mientras ese beso se iba inyectando de pasión… atreviéndose a saborear el interior de su boca, jugando con ella… quien no se negaba e incluso lo disfrutaba igual o más que él aferrando sus manos a los pequeños pero fuertes brazos de Chrno… como clamando más; mientras él la sostenía por la cintura sintiendo su esbelta figura… que hermosa era… un deleite para los sentidos. Lentamente descendió hasta su blanco cuello, sin poder dejar de impregnarle besos suplicantes, mientras el cuerpo de ella se estremecía nerviosa… por un momento ambos eran felices… una felicidad que llenaba todo su ser… Chrno se acercó despacio hasta su oreja, con la que jugó mordiéndola y lamiéndola suavemente un par de veces mientras su mente pensaba en que decir… había pasado algo que, nuevamente, podía unirlos o separarlos para siempre. Su cuerdas vocales parecían tiesas e inmóviles… hasta que Rosette lo cobijó nuevamente con sus brazos sintiendo su respiración… escuchándola agitada. Chrno la impulsó suavemente con su cuerpo dejándola caer sobre el verde reluciente, el cabello rubio revuelto y los ojos azules deseosos… mientras que él permanecía sobre ella tomando sus manos con fuerza, uniéndolas… mirándola de una manera que jamás había hecho… se acercó sin poder calmar su respiración agitada y extasiada, tomando fuerzas cuando pensó que ya no las tenía y susurró suavemente a su oído…

- Te Amo Rosette Christopher…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**_Ya saben... lo que siempre les pido ToT_**

**_REVIEWS:) jeje ;)_**

**_Ñam... y un msg para Renaissance Lady-K... Actualiza la de "La Profecía Del Angel Demoníaco_**

**_que aqui tu fan se esta comiendo las uñas x saber la continuación:P_**

**_Jujuju... algo más? hhmhm..._**

**_REVIEWS! PLZ!_**

**_Helena Venus_**


End file.
